Collisions of Truth A to Z
by Secret Starr
Summary: Going threw the A's to Z's of a relationship is not easy, and twenty-six different stories pretty much sums up everything that could happen...and more. Ichiruki romance in every chapter. FINAL CHAPTER: "Z" is for Zanpakuto...
1. A: Angry Attraction

So the first of twenty-six! Ah, the joy of it all! Each will start with their letter, no the's or of's in front of any of them. (sounds like fun, huh?)

Any grammer or spelling errors are to be PM'd to me because getting them in a review sucks.

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach, even if it is super **_a_**wesome.

* * *

ANGRY ATTRACTION

The date had been less than perfect.

Ignoring whatever the hell what the weatherman said about it raining in the late afternoon, Ichigo decided to take Rukia out on a picnic for their date. Their _first_ date. Anyway, it was perfectly sunny now.

Screw the weatherman.

So setting up the red blanked around an area of green grass, he pulled out the subway-like sandwiches he had previously bought.

It turned out that Rukia was twenty minutes late, the sandwiches were stale as the two tried to digest (let alone chew and swallow) the crunchy bread and melted mustard and mayonnaise.

True to the weatherman's word, rain was suddenly coming to down to drip on the half eaten sandwiches as couples who also ignored the weatherman's warning dashed into stores and cars.

'_Stupid weatherman.' _Ichigo thought, watching Rukia walk with her arms folded across her chest into a nearby store.

Both now soaked and shivering, Ichigo saw that the two were now standing in an ice cream shop, the heat of it wasn't exactly drying them off (ice cream was supposed to be _cold_) but they were at least out of the rain.

Ordering two chocolate cones and gave his thin jacket to his shivering and unpleasant date, the two sat at one of the tables that seated two and ate the cold treats.

The music in the store was making their dining situation awkward. First- They were the only people in the store. Second- The manager (a girl, no question) had turned the music for a more "mood setting" tone. Third- It was some gushy romance song about finding true love.

"I think we should leave." Ichigo said, throwing away his napkin, annoyed that Rukia was still eating her almost finished cone.

"Can't you hurry up?!" He questioned, shivering from being wet and having eaten an ice cream cone...realizing how stupid his idea had been.

Rukia seemed to eat slower, glaring in satisfaction at his annoyance.

"Dammit, Rukia! Just finish your ice cream already!" Ichigo said in frustration.

Smirking at him, Rukia threw away the last of her ice cream as the pair walked out of the shop and back into the rain. Finding the closest shop to run into, they walked right into a (horrifying-ly bad) underwear shop.

"Let's go." He growled, tugging on her arm.

"Are you sure?" Rukia rudely teased. "Don't want to shop around or try anything on?"

"Let's just leave." He spat, holding Rukia by her upper arm and throwing her out.

Next on his list of date ideas was the local movie theater. They only had two shows currently playing. Choice number one was some chic flic about a girl and a guy in some long distance relationship. The second was a my Little Pony meets Barney special.

Chic flic it was.

Mid way through the movie, after the couple were finally united and just saved a dog from a burning building, the movie screen couple were ferociously making out.

Rubbing the back of his head in questioning his next action, Ichigo hesitantly put his arm around Rukia's shoulders.

"Smooth." She quietly whispered.

"Shut up." He mumbled, withdrawing his arm and slouching down in his seat for the rest of the movie, glaring to hide his embarrassment.

The remainder of their date was the two walking around a nearby mall, about a ten minute awkward drive away.

Th walk was pointless and they occasionally talked or bought bubble gum balls as the rest of the time was spent in silence.

After cramming into an uncomfortably small picture booth, the pair waited impatiently for the pictures to develop. Ichigo took the awkward wait to clumsily cup Rukia's hand in his own, as a minuet later he rushed his hand away to grab the finished prints.

And that's how they were currently standing at Orihime's doorstep. (as of Rukia was spending the night there) Ichigo rocking slightly on the balls of his feet as Rukia crossed her arms to look up at him.

"Well...this was...fun and all..." Ichigo started, breaking the choking silence between them.

"Well..." he said, trying to find a way to say good bye.

"Good night than." He mumbled, walking away.

"Yeah, night." Rukia replied, now fumbling with the key in her hand to open the door.

"Idiot." Ichigo heard Rukia whisper, purposely making it loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo spun on his heel to look at her coldly.

"What was that?"

"I called you an idiot." She said, matching his icy tone.

The threw his arms up in frustration. "Why?! If anyone is to blame for screwing up this date it's you so don't blame me." He finished, walking back to his car again.

"Me?! Who got us rained on, bought us freezing ice cream, and made us watch a freaking chic flic?!"

He turned to face her again, seeing her with her hands on her hips and panting in anger, much like his own breathing.

I was trying to be nice!" He argued defensively. "Who was the one who ignored my could-have-been-fun-plans!"

"Fun? I watched a chic flic! Do I _look _like a normal girl?!"

He snorted. "Look, yes. Act, no."

"Screw you!" She said. "You didn't even try to make any moves on me tonight! Your as romantic as a lamp post!"

"Romantic?" He said, disbelieving. "I tried to put my arm around you and you shot me down!"

"Shows how much self esteem you have!"

"Yeah!?" He said, stomping back to her.

"Yeah!" She replied, stomping back to him.

"If I knew you wouldn't shoot me down I would probably kiss you!"

:If you had some courage you probably would!"

"Maybe I do!"

And that's when Ichigo forced her into a kiss, crashing his lips onto hers and turning both their anger into passion.

So maybe the date wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Be on the look out for "B"...any ideas? (it's already pre-writen, haha!) Anywho, thanks for reading up to this point and review if you want...flames also accepted! Write what you think!


	2. B: Boyfriend

Okay, so this one's more of how they came to be, but whatever. Just a note- all of these are SEPERATE stories and each is different. (no links to the ones before)

Spelling errors are to be PMed to me still as of I know I have quite a few I haven't been able to catch in this one.

SO-O-O, thanks to all those who reveiwed and hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer- The only Bleach I own goes in my laundry because Bleach is the **_b_**est.

* * *

BOYFRIEND

Violet irises searched his amber ones, trying desperately to find what inner turmoil was going on in his head.

They had kissed. Rukia actually pulled him hesitantly into it...but the part that Ichigo was fighting against himself was that he had kissed her back.

Her question afterward was to the point as she shakily asked him for his answer with four dreading words.

"Do you love me?"

These moments had lead to the present situation. The one where Ichigo was supposed to answer yes or no.

His mind was screaming at him to answer, to say something, or anything. His heart was crying out to him and his mouth was clamped shut to ignore either of them. Confused eyes to the ceiling and nervous hands in his pockets.

"I understand." Rukia whispered, barely being able to hear it. Her downcast eyes and her face in a gentle frown, she brushed past him like a small breeze and exited his room.

Standing where he was, his head turned to her fading shadow as he heard the front door sway open and shut with a whisper.

He walked slowly over to his window, the sun starting to set into gray and black as Ichigo watched Rukia mount her bike and ride it down the street.

Why was the answer so hard?! It was either yes or no...than why couldn't he decide between the two when all along he knew the answer was yes...

Ichigo froze. Did he just accidentally answer a life changing question?

Didn't he always get jealous when Rukia was being hit on by other boys? When Kon gave her constant compliments (whether she liked them or not) and how he was envious on how close Renji was to Rukia and how long they known each other?

He was running down the stairs, exiting his door, and running to the sidewalk, searching for her and yelling out one word.

"RUKIA!"

Running to where he saw her last going direction, guessing that she would be riding past the park, he took a short cut across yards and fences...ignoring the looks of citizens and feeling adrenalin pumping through him as porch lights lit the now darkening sky.

Than he saw her, wiping her tears with her arm as she looked at him in terrified surprise, being only ten feet away.

He stood there, replacing his hands in his pockets, only to realize that Rukia wouldn't stop fast enough in which he was run over by the speeding bike as she flew off of it. Crawling back to the orange haired boy, who was now propping himself on his elbows, she sat by him. His lip bleeding and his head demanding stitches as Rukia's knees were nothing pretty and her left arm red with blood from skipping across the pavement.

"Ichigo, are you-"

"Yes, my answer is yes." He breathed out, gasping for another breath.

"What?" She looked at him in worried confusion.

"Yes, I love you." He said, looking strait at her into her violet eyes.

She leaned down hesitantly as he raised himself up to her confidently. Their lips meeting in a gentle kiss as the sun set and the stars rose.

* * *

Review (if you wish) and flame always.


	3. C: Crazy Carnival

Here's "C", so enjoy, or not, the story. REMEMBER that spelling errors and what not are to be PM'd to me, not in a review. And speaking about reviews, thanks for them!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Bleach because I'm not **_c_**ool enough for that.

* * *

CRAZY CARNIVAL

The roller coaster just pulled into it's original starting place, releasing the riders in order to make room for the new ones...and Rukia was...

...laughing?

Ichigo was trying (and failing) to put together the pieces of why she would be laughing. Here they were, at the yearly carnival and they had just went on one of the fastest roller coasters at the stupid place...and why was she laughing! Sure, she had been screaming painfully into his ears (at least it wasn't a high, girly, screaming voice) but she had still screamed like a maniac just the same.

"We should do more!" Rukia turned to him, excitement shone in her eyes, sparkling at the idea that there would be more and different roller coasters to enjoy.

Ichigo sighed, and lead the way to the next roller coaster, a big blue one that was titled "Fire Dragon".

After the last roller coaster, (Ichigo having to endure all five of them in the carnival) Rukia decided that she was hungry. Ichigo sighed as he passed her a five dollar bill and watched her small black head bob in and out of the crowed as she made her way to the concessions stand.

Ichigo sighed and slumped down at one of the dirty tables...waiting for whatever "treat" Rukia was planning on buying...especiallysince she had probably never eaten half of the menu.

"Ichigo, look!" She said ecstatically, proud of the blue cotton candy on a paper stick she was holding out to him, holding her very own pink one.

He chuckled inwardly as he took the ball of fluff as Rukia handed back his change as she too sat down to eat the sticky substance.

Bitting carefully into the cotton candy, Ichigo looked over at Rukia. She was acting like a six year old enjoying her first time at a carnival...which was actually true. It was her first time, and he was slightly enjoying watching Rukia's eyes light up when he took her over to the magic show. Even though they both knew it was fake, each enjoyed it all the same.

"Can I have a young women from the audience?" The "great" Abracadabra asked, searching the crowed for a willing volunteer.

Ichigo found this his prime time to poke Rukia hard in the side, causing her to shriek and stand up.

"Yes, yes, you there! Come on up!" The magician called to her, his face beaming at such a willing volunteer.

Rukia walked up onto the stage, being helped up by, the one and only, The Great Abracadabra himself. He shook hands with her as he and Rukia whispered back and forth.

"Miss Rukia here," The magic man started, obvious that they had shared names when they had whispered, "Is going to do a little disappearing act for us!"

The audience "ooooed" at this information and lightly clapped at the magicians statement.

The Great Abracadabra held up a plan red sheet, one square of red. He and an assistant dropped the sheet over her...but it didn't have a chance to hit her body. It appeared that her body was disappearing with the sheet, as it was brought down, only her legs showing until they disappeared too.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said, everyone else in the audience shocked as well.

The magician picked up the sheet again, holding it in front of himself, than dropping it to find Rukia right back by him, the crowed cheering at the finale of the show.

Walking towards the Ferris Wheel, dusk approaching, Ichigo asked how it was done.

"It's a secret." Rukia said with a sly grin, looking up tot he Ferris Wheel in delight.

Ichigo inwardly groaned. He hated heights. Rukia, however, lived for them...and he could tell that this would be her favorite.

Handing over four tickets, Rukia and Ichigo boarded a cart and up they went.

Around the second time going all the way around, Ichigo broke the light hearted silence.

"Why do you like heights so much?" Ichigo asked, grimacing over how they were right at the top as the big wheel stopped turning.

"I'm short, why wouldn't I like heights?"

Ichigo faked a gasp. "Are you admitting you're short?!"

"Shut up!" Rukia said, letting him bask in the light of wining a fight.

"Doesn't matter anyway." She said matter-of-fact-ly. "You're scared of heights."

"Wha, what?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded at how Rukia could tell.

"Ah, it's okay tough guy." Rukia said, as if Ichigo were an infant. "It's okay to be a widdle scared."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, repeating Rukia's very words right back to her.

"We're experiencing some technical difficulties!" A man with a megaphone yelled to the Ferris Wheel riders. "This should be fixed in a few minutes. Thank you for your patience."

Ichigo groaned. How long would he be up here!?

"Will it be fixed?" Rukia asked, nervousness slipping it's emotion onto her face.

"Yeah, don't worry." Ichigo said, looking over the side and feeling dizzy.

She did a small laugh at his fear, having him glare at her.

Two minutes passed where the two sat uncomfortably sat in silence, glancing everywhere but each other as the carnival lights came on for the coming night.

"So, erhm." Ichigo started, clearing his throat. "It's, nice out tonight." He said, feeling the tension of his tugging heart that had been thumping more than usual around Rukia lately...having a feeling that she was having it too as she merely nodded her head and gave a dry cough.

"Hey Rukia...have you ever kissed someone?"

She looked surprised at his question, raising an eyebrow and saying her answer slowly.

"Ye-e-e-es."

"Oh, well...I was just wondering."

A few more moments of pure silence passed by again, Ichigo looking at his shoes and Rukia up to the stars.

Both looked at each other and blushed as the Ferris Wheel lights turned on and it started moving, causing Ichigo to get just a few inches from Rukia's face...but neither were pulling away from their current distance.

'_Oh great, my first kiss is going to be on a Ferris Wheel, how 'original"_ He thought sarcastically, mad at it's 'corny-ness'...leaning to let his lips meet Rukia's.

For the brief moment they touched and from the hesitant moment of pulling away, the two "friends" left the Ferris Wheel holding hands...faces heated as they walked back into the crowed.

* * *

Maybe a bit too rushed, but whatever. Review if you like. Flames always accepted.


	4. D: Do's and Don'ts

Yes, this one is very short, but hey, they can't all be three pages long.

SO- Enjoy, or not, the chapter.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the one and only **_d_**elicious Bleach.

* * *

DO'S AND DON'TS

Ichigo knew Rukia very well.

There were certain rules about dating Rukia. Some of them are obvious while others were learned the hard way.

For example, the first time Ichigo kissed Rukia after she first told him that she loved him he got a slap to the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" A bewildered Ichigo asked, rubbing his redding cheek.

"Idiot! You're supposed to say 'I love you too' before you kiss me!"

Ichigo didn't tell Rukia that he loved her or try to kiss her for weeks.

That was lesson number one. However, rules were in order of knowing Rukia too.

1) Never tell Rukia she looks bad after staying up all night.

2) Don't say anything to Rukia if she is going for a bowl of ice cream and oreo cookies muttering curse words and kidos under her breath.

3) Don't yell at Rukia when she is sick, otherwise, she may throw up on you.

4) Stay out of slapping, punching, and kicking distance when Rukia yells your full name after you hid her Chappy dolls you got from her underwear draw.

But with every "don't" there is a "do".

1) Always tell Rukia that she looks beautiful when she wakes up beside you.

2) Never let Rukia eat the ice cream and oreo cookies alone, because she really needs you there...just so she can see you.

3) Let Rukia cuddle with you when she's sick...even if that gets you sick too.

4) Stay with Rukia at night when her Chappy dolls won't chase away the monsters.

Ichigo leaned back in his desk andstretched his arms behind his head, a slight grin playing on his lips as his eyes lazily looked onto the head of a black haired, violet eyed girl sitting four desks ahead of him.

She turned to look at him, smiled, andturned back around.

He closed his eyes after seeing his girlfriend turn to look at him.

_Girlfriend._

He liked how that sounded in his mind. The soft "g", the rolling "l" and the hushed "f" and the finishing "nd".

Ichigo turned his attention back to the teacher, his smile slowly being replaced by a concentrating look. His thoughts coming into play in the back of his mind.

'_If I'm thinking about her weak and strong points...what is she thinking about me?!'_

* * *

The end. Review if you like.


	5. E: Endangered Species

Sorry for the late update. What can I say, it's mid-term!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the most **_e_**njoyable Bleach.

* * *

ENDANGERED SPECIES

"_Couples like Ichigo and Rukia are hard to find!" _Orihime thought cheerfully, smiling to herself while doodling in her notebook in history class.

"_They seem to doing everything mean to each other and always seem to be friends!" _She noted, seeing how just barely Rukia had back-handed Ichigo's face after he whispered something and finished it with a smirk. It was so loud, that even the teacher turned to see what was going on.

"What was that?!" The teacher asked, snapping her eyes to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Just dropped my book, miss!" Rukia said bubbly, holding up her history book, making the teacher turn back towards the bored.

Orihime's face turned into a puzzled expression as she gently chewed on her eraser. Ichigo's face was turning red and Rukia stuck out her tongue in victory.

"_They're so odd. I've never seen anything like it."_ She thought, picking up her books as the bell rang.

"_Yet they make the cutes couple!"_She laughed to herself, grinning as Rukia kissed the cheek she had just slapped while Ichigo gave her a hug while they thought no one was looking.

"_It's like seeing an endangered species."_

* * *

Yes, very short and possibly rushed...but "F" is one of my favorites.

Flame and review all you want. Spelling errors to be PMed instead of in a review. Go, huskies, go!


	6. F: First Kiss, Friends, and Fire!

To make up for my long awaited update, I've posted for this week comparing I'll be in Washington DC for a week. (Though chapter "G" is already ready to post when I come back.

If you feel the need to correct my spelling, grammer, or story in any way, PM me instead of putting it in a review.

Enjoy (or not) the fic.

* * *

FIRST KISS, FRIENDS, and FIRE!

It had started as a small gathering of friends, but now it had turned into half the school.

The Kurosaki residents was jammed pack with students dancing, talking, and eating.

Mr. Issin Kurosaki didn't seem to mind. If anything, he was enjoying it. A group of girls had gathered around him "ooh"ing and "ahw"ing with the occasional giggle as Isshin told them about an infant Ichigo.

"And this is him at two years old!" He sated, proudly passing around a picture of a baby Ichigo in a bath tub. Saved from total embarrassment by the help of a cheery rubber dukie positioned in a certain spot in the bath tub.

"The boy loved his baths!" He told the girls. "Just look at that naked smile of his!"

Ichigo, on the other hand, was no where near to hear the giggles of the girls.

Ishiga, Orihime, Chad, himself, and Rukia were having their own conversation, laughing and smiling at the jokes going around in the group. The girls talking to themself five feet away while the boys were playing an immature game of truth-or-dare.

"Hold on a second." Ichigo said, holding up his pointer finger to put a pause on the game just after Chad had to lick the bottom of his shoe. "How did so many people get here?"

"Don't stall, Kurosaki." Ishida said, somewhat glaring at his rival. "It's your turn, remember?"

"Find, whatever." He said, giving Ishida a glare back. "Give me a dare."

Ichigo knew he was in trouble when he saw how one corner of Ishida's mouth twitched up.

"Kiss Rukia."

"What?!" Ichigo questioned, surprise that Ishida would dare him to do something so cruel.

"You knew what I said, now pucker up." He said, pointing to where Orihime and Rukia were talking.

"Fine!" He growled. "But how many times have you kissed Orihime?"

Smiling in triumph, Ichigo enjoyed the few seconds Ishida took to squirm as he shifted around uncomfortably.

"Well I...we have..." He took a deep breath, regaining his composer.

"Enough." He mumbled.

"HA!"

"Just go do your dare!" Ishida suddenly snapped, bringing Ichigo into the hard reality of his fate.

Taking in a deep breath, knowing Chad and the devil himself were watching him, he tabbed Rukia on the shoulder.

"Erm, Rukia...err...I..." Without finishing (or even really starting) his sentance, he crashed his lips onto hers, having their eyes open in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rukia said after Ichigo pulled away.

"Well, I was dared..." Ichigo blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

SLAP!

"And you did it!" She screeched, pounding her tiny fists into his chest.

"Oi! Stop! It's Ishida's fault! He dared me to do it!" He yelled to her.

Suddenly she was over to Ishida who was flinching in fear.

"You did what?!" She screamed at him, slapping him too.

"Hey! Ichigo was the one who actually did it! Blame him!"

"He's right!" She stated. "You're a jerk!"

This time she forced him down and planted a rough kiss on his lips. This time each closed their eyes and enjoyed it for a good ten seconds as the group of friends stared at them in horror.

They broke the kiss as Orihime scrunched her nose into smelling the air.

"Do you smell smoke?" She asked as they too turned their attention to the burning smell.

"Daddy, daddy!" Yuzu called, running out of the kitchen, flames shooting out of the oven, making the teens who were eating in there flee to the family room coughing.

"Daddy, the cookies are burning!" Yuzu coughed out.

"Daughter, is this a demand for attention?" Isshin tearfully asked.

"No, it's a demand of getting help you dumb ass!" Karin said, also running from the kitchen.

"Oi!" Ichigo said, grabbing the fire egstinguisher from the fall to fight the flames.

Turning their attention from the fire, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida turned their eyes to Rukia.

"What was the second kiss for?" Ishida asked, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

Rukia could only blush in response.

* * *

The end.


	7. G: Girlfriend

* * *

1Sorry for the delay, but Washington DC was great. I thank you for your reviews and enjoy the next chapter of my fic!

* * *

GIRLFRIEND

It took a long time for Ichigo to admit to himself that he loved Rukia.

Every time he thought he loved her he pushed it aside. Every time he blushed about a comment of being with each other he pushed it aside.

Until one day he really screwed up.

Maybe it was because he was tired of being called "Mr. Kutchki" or from the fact that he had to try to ignore the fluttering in his stomach that he really did like her.

But it was mostly Keigo.

"Hey Mr. Rukia Kutchki!" He antagonized. "Where's Rukia? Waiting for you in a closet?"

Ichigo grabbed his throat and pushed him into the nearest wall, eyes burning with fire in them.

"What were you saying?" He said with furry, hands shaking and his eyebrows slanted.

"That...that...you're totally in love with Rukia!" He finished smiling.

"I do _not _love Rukia!" He snarled, releasing his hand as Keigo fell to the floor.

"Why does everyone think I love her?! She's just a friend, if even that! I usually hate her anyway that annoying, rude, and stupid Rukia!"

"I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo tensed as he heard Rukia's voice, slowly turning around to face a slap, a punch, anything but the sad silence she had brought with her.

"Rukia, I...I..."

But all he got in return was a sniff as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Man you blew it!" Keigo said bubbly was Ichigo shoved him back against the wall as he walked to go find Rukia.

Ichigo couldn't find her all during lunch. His next class he had with Rukia, but when he found she wasn't there he started to worry.

Now he was practically running home to find her, apologize...to say anything to her.

Throwing open the door, running up the stairs and entering his room to open the closet was just adrenaline to make his heart beat twice as fast as it already was.

But all he found was an empty closet.

Until he heard it.

A sniff.

Carefully lifting the sheet of his bed, he found Rukia curled up under there, eyes glowing with tears.

"Rukia...I'm sorry...it's just that-"

"Go away!" She yelled at him, curling herself into a ball.

Ichigo sighed as he crawled underneath his bed to join Rukia, gently putting one arm around her as she gave another sniff.

"Look, everyone's been saying that we're boyfriend and girlfriend and it was...well...it was pissing me off, so I snapped and said some things...a lot of things that were mean and for that...I'm sorry."

Sniffing again, Rukia turned towards Ichigo and looked at him with shining eyes.

"Okay than." She said. "I understand. You were too caught up in your reputation that you ignored whatever I feel!" Her voice had turned angry as she now crawled out from under the bed.

"Huh? Rukia, no! Wait!" Ichigo pleaded, crawling out after here. "That's not what I meant, it's just that-"

"No! I don't want to hear from you anymore!"

He ran to hold her in a hug before she could retreat to her closet sanctuary.

"You know...there's only one way to stop the rumors, right?" He whispered gently.

She looked up to glare at him.

"How?!" She asked, demanding an answer.

"But making them come true."

leaning down to her level, Ichigo kissed her.

--

The next day at school, the now couple walking hand in hand, Ichigo didn't hear a single remark about them being together. Instead, everyone just stood silent to watch them walk down the hall, faces shocked at the teasing now being over for the truth in the rumors.

* * *

Yes, the end. So now we have "Boyfriend" and "Girlfriend." Review if you wish.


	8. H: Hating Happiness

Okay, next chapter. H is cool because...it is. Hopefully I didn't spell anyone's name wrong or stuff like that.

Disclaimer- I don't own the **_h_**otness of bleach.

* * *

HATING HAPPINESS

Sometimes Ichigo just wanted to smile.

Times like when Keigo got a good punch in the face by Ichigo himself, or when Rukia slipped in the school hall and almost broke her peppy school girl mask. The time when he beat Tatski in a match. When Rukia had her face in shock when he dodged one of her punches. That day where Chad was _too_ tall to ride a carnival ride...and when Rukia had smiled her biggest and truest smile when Ichigo gave her a chappy doll.

But whenever Ichigo felt a smile tickling his lips, he thought about his mom. How his mom wasn't alive anymore because of him. It was his fault and his fault alone-

"Ichigo!" An impatient Rukia yelled at him, breaking Ichigo's train of thoughts.

"Well what do you want, shorty?" He snapped at her.

"What are you thinking about, you've been quiet the entire walk home!" She stated, half concerned and half annoyed.

"Just stuff." He shrugged.

--

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo!" Rukia whispered a hiss of his repetitive name into his ear.

Groaning to look at the time, he rubbed his eyes to see that it was 12:13 in the morning.

"Now what in the world would you wake me up so early for?" He mumbled, turning away from her to snuggle back into his blankets.

Suddenly, weight indented his bed as he snapped his eyes open to see Rukia kneeling by him.

"What now?!" He questioned her with exasperation.

"Please don't make what I'm going to tell you harder than it is!"

Ichigo sat up, looking Rukia eye to eye.

"Look, this better be freaking important because if it's not than-"

"Will you let me talk!" She said in frustration.

"Go." Ichigo told her, now his full attention on the girl in front of him.

"Well...I...you see...oh hell. I love you."

Ichigo's face scrunched in sudden confusion.

"Wait...huh?" He started before her lips came upon his.

When they broke away, Ichigo was smiling, _truly_ smiling, for the first time after his mother's death.

* * *

Aww.


	9. I: Ice Skating

Wow, long time no update, huh? Anyway, I'm back again and another one for you guys. Thanks for reviewing-

**Theresa Crane**

**ichirukipwns**

**Hachimitsu-sama**

**Alice001**

**MC Defenseless**

**Shortest Ar**

**Pyromaniac-Girl**

Because as you can see, I haven't had time to personally thank you and I dunno if that's a good or bad thing for all of you, haha! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and know they are thanked for!

I don't own the **_i_**ncredible Bleach.

* * *

ICE SKATING

"What are we doing again?" Rukia questioned Ichigo as he laced up her white ice skates as tight as he could.

"We're going ice skating, Rukia. Ice skating. How many times do I have to repeat it?" He said grumpily, struggling now to put on his own black ones.

"Ah." Was all she could reply, watching Ichigo put on a pair of gloves and putting on her own, also wrapping around a gray fuzzy scarf around her neck.

"How scared of the cold are you?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very." Rukia responded, putting on a second pair of gloves.

"Well come on!" Ichigo said impatiently. "Let's go skate before it melts."

"But it's been snowing for the past four days and I'm sure the outside rink will stay ic-"

"It's called being sarcastic, midget. Oww! Dammit, Rukia! You have skates on, remember?!" Ichigo said angrily, holding his bruising (and maybe even bleeding) shin.

Rukia flushed with embarrassment at maybe actually hurting him before mumbling something about how Ichigo should toughen up.

"Let's...just...go." Ichigo said in deep breaths, half glaring down at the small teenage girl in front of him.

"Fine." She said, holding her head up high and leading the way to their destination.

Some sort of cheery tune was heard around the rink as Ichigo glided onto the ice in one perfect stroke.

As for Rukia...

She fell faster than a thrown rock.

At this, Ichigo gave a deep laugh, even pointing at her to add into the insult.

"Shut up, stupid! It's my first time, what else did you expect?!"

"Something like that!" He said, still howling with laughter.

Ten minuets after practicing and a sober Ichigo from having been knocked down by an angry Rukia, the two skated in silence.

"Ya know, I actually like this." Rukia noted, skating a circle around Ichigo before being by his side again.

He shrugged.

"I guess."

A moment of silence settled in between the two as they skated the rink around aimlessly, not knowing what to say.

"What are they doing?" Rukia asked, pointing to a couple who were holding hands.

"They're holding hands, duh."

"I meant why." She glared up at him.

"Because...uh...because that's what people in love do."

"So that's why they're doing...and them...over there too..." Rukia said as she pointed to every couple she could see.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head.

Another bout of silence.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah Rukia."

He looked down at Rukia who was blushing furiously.

"Can I hold your hand?" She asked.

Ichigo squirmed.

"Yeah, sure."

So Ichigo clumsily held Rukia's hand, lacing their fingers in and out of the others, not really trying to hide it when they met up with their friends.

They stayed like that for the rest of their ice skating trip.

They're planing on going ice skating again very soon.


	10. J: Journals

Okay, so I've been grounded which is why there has been such a delay on an update. Hopefully this won't disapoint you.

* * *

Dear Diary-

I was talking to Isshin and he told me about how Ichigo never dated...so I asked him what it was.

It turns out that dating is nothing more than taking someone out and being the one to pay for everything.

Isshin also tells me that Ichigo has never been on a date, so I make a deal with him. Isshin gives me fifty dollars and I take Ichigo on a date.

Easy enough, right?

Wrong.

Ichigo isn't exactly going along with this date thing. I take him to an arcade and he stands there like he hates it. I eventually get him to start playing some games and he loses pinball for me! Isshin said sometimes boys will let girls win so I tried and sure enough, I won. It was pretty weird and sweet of Ichigo to let me win an easy game of pinball.

Next I decide to take Ichigo to McDonald's because I've never been to a any food eating place outside the Kurosaki residence.

It was fabulous.

Ichigo seemed to enjoy himself too because he ate all of his meal right after I finished mine.

By now it's dark so I take him back home and I walk him to his front door step...which was weird because I technically live there too. Anyway...Isshin told me all about what to do so I start making small talk about our date and how nice it was for us to hang out when he yelled "WAS THIS A DATE?!"

Yeah, that deserved him a kick to the shin.

So I confessed about how Isshin told me all about dates when Ichigo tells me I'm doing the doorstep good bye wrong. So I ask him how it _should_ go and he...kisses me.

It was the best date of my life.

--

_Dear Journal-_

_Rukia is a stupid midget._

_Today she dragged me to the arcade to play around. I __hate__the arcade. I suck at all the crappy little games and the blinking lights are everywhere but Rukia __loved__ it. She was even better at the stupid games than me...and that pissed me off. I tried to...__almost__ impress her by winning a pinball game, but no. After I lose, she wins. But the entire thing, she's paying for it all. We spent thirty freaking dollars at an arcade. Where did she even come up with this money?!_

_Next we're out to eat at some dinky place called McDonald's, but Rukia's acting like it's the best place in the world. Ha! Probably because she's never eaten out of a homemade lunch or even out of home. So not only does she super size us, she eats all of her food! Who thought one little Rukia could eat a mountain of food?! But now she's waiting on me so I __have__ to eat all of mine in order not to look like I wasted her money because she's paying...again._

_I'll never eat McDonald's again._

_Now we're outside my doorstep and she stops us going in and starts blabbering about how she had such a great night and how fun it was when I interrupt her and say "WAS THIS A DATE?!" Rukia looked like I was stupid and said yes and kicked my shin. She's now confessing that my dad told her everything about dates and how to end the perfect date and start and the "perfect" places to go on a date. Than I told her she wasn't doing the doorstep scene right and she asked me how...so I kissed her._

_It was the best date of my life._

* * *

Review if you have enough energy to do so.


	11. K: Kids

Congrats go to ichirukipwns who guessed this next chapter!

Anyway, lets continue, shall we?

Disclaimer- I don't own the **_k_**ick butt bleach!

* * *

A distant cry was heard from the room across the hall.

Rukia shifted in her sleep to turn and face Ichigo.

"It's your turn." She whispered in a teasing way into Ichigo's ear.

"You know I just got her ten minutes ago." He fought back sleepily, opening his brown gold eyes to look into her deep violet ones.

She smiled at him, getting up from their grounded mattress.

Rukia was like that sometimes. Happy to get up one night and cranky and pushy the next.

He watched the sway of her hips as she opened their door and walked into a room strait across from theirs.

Looking into the crib, Rukia put on a big smile.

"Come to mommy, Masaki!" Rukia cooed at the near one-year old girl, bright orange hair blessed her head as she instantly snuggled into her mother's chest, a hand bringing it's self into habit as a thumb rested in her small mouth, sucking on it sleepily as Rukia made her way back to the room, sitting up on her mattress next to a resting Ichigo.

"Mmm?" Ichigo complained as Rukia gave him a shove, making him sit up and take the small sleepy girl into his strong arms.

"See? That's not so bad, is it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Ichigo trailed off, nodding his head in needed sleep.

"Mom? Dad?"

A black haired boy around the age of four was standing in the doorway, lightning flashing as he gave a shutter to the flash of light.

"Come here, Byakuya."

Now smiling, the brown and golden eyed boy ran into his mothers arms, almost knocking her over with a good humored "Oomph!" as she tipped a bit and than tickled him in her lap.

As the two settled, Byakuya resting his cheek on her shoulder, Rukia looked into his eyes, than Masaki's.

"Why do they both get your eye color?" She pouted, looking at Ichigo for an answer.

"Because I'm more dominate." He replied in a knowing tone, watching her smirk as he pulled her in for a kiss, rubbing the back of a sleeping Masaki.

"Ew, gross." Byakuya said, his voice going in and out as Rukia laid him between her and Ichigo as Ichigo did the same for Masaki.

"Still glad we had kids?" Ichigo asked, standing up and helping his wife up to stand beside him.

"Mmhum." She replied, smiling in pleasure at the sight of their two children resting by each other, hugging Ichigo as thunder stirred the two sleeping children.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ichigo gave her a short sweet kiss on her lips as the two watched the children for a while before leaving to sleep on the pull out couch...

again.

Review if you want to, though it is thanked greatly for!


	12. L: Learning Loves Lessons

Okay, so here's another one. A round of thanks to my oh-so-lovely reviewers and all that jazz.

Disclaimer- I don't own the _**i**_ncredible Bleach.

* * *

LEARNING LOVES LESSONS

"Ichigo, you fool!" Rukia yelled, planting a foot into the orange haired teens face.

"What the hell was that for, midget!?" He shouted back, tenderly rubbing his bruising face with his hands.

"For being an idiot!"

"Well for being so short you sure have a lot of nerve to deal with someone was tall as me!"

"As tall as you are stupid!"

"Shut up!" He said, taking a stance.

"Make me!" Rukia replied, looking ready to kill.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Ichigo now ran towards her, pinning her against the wall, kissing her forcefully as she wriggled to get away.

SLAP!

"Do we have to keep doing this until you can get it right?!" She questioned.

"Then just tell me!"

She gave a puff of breath before looking at him with eyes of annoyance.

"You really need that much help?"

"Yeah, I really do." He said quietly.

Now Rukia seemed to squirm a bit.

"Okay, well, when you kiss a girl for the first time, you have to make it romantic." She stated, looking at him as awkwardness filled the room.

"Yeah, go on." He encouraged.

She sighed.

"First, start in a hug." She said, Ichigo slowly wrapping his arms around her rib cage.

She kneed his stomach.

"The waist, stupid!"

"Sorry!"

"Shut up and listen!" She demanded, lowering her voice to keep it calm again.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, talking into his ear.

"Next, you want to slowly pull apart from her, look into her eyes, like she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

Unsticking himself to Rukia, he looked straight into those violet irises and searched through the intensity of them.

"Now come closer and don't close your eyes just yet."

He was now a breath away from her lips, as she gave him the last command.

"Than you close your eyes because she hasn't pulled away yet and she's okay with it."

A hair away.

"Now...kiss her."

Ichigo planted a kiss on her gentle as it was intentional, leaving his lips on hers for a good five seconds before he pulled away, keeping his face close to hers as the two looked at each other.

A good ten seconds passes where the two looked in silence.

"I think you're ready for Orihime." Rukia said, pulling away and turning her back towards him.

* * *

A kinda sad ending, neh? Review if you're not too tired of all these stories all ready. Any guesses for "M"?


	13. M: Mimes!

Okay, WOW, and I say WOW. Fifteen reviews for chapter "L"?!

WOW.

I liked some of your reviews, thought they were HILARIOUS! Rukia Death Kuchiki wanted "make out madness" and Carolina wanted "Misunderstandings", the continuation of "L". XShadowX15 wanted "Making up" while Apathetically Concerned was all for "Mistakes". Sorry, Bleachy-nii, but I don't think your continuation will, erm, continue. XD

Like I stated on "A", none of these are to be continued because, let's face it, they're one shots, but I loved all your guesses for "M", those were funny.

If I didn't comment on yours, don't be offended because I loved all of your reviews! Special thanks goes to-

**Hachimitsu-sama-- Apathetically Conserned**

**Syringa Vulgaris --Trumpet-Geek**

**kyoko-- da archer**

**Rukia death kuchiki -Bleachy-nii**

**liltiffany --Pryronaniac-Girl**

**Carolina --Mr.Strawberryxandxaxbrightstarr**

**XShadowX15 --****Theresa Crane**

**xXGISELLEXx**

I don't own Bleach...Ta da!

* * *

"Where the heck are we?!"

"Like I'd know!"

"Dammit, Rukia! You're the one who got us lost!"

"I took two years of French! I thought I knew it all!"

"That was High School! This is collage, Rukia!"

"So I forgot some of it! Sue me!"

"What are you? In elementary?"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo sighed, rolling his tense shoulders back. Rukia just glowered up at him, pouting out her bottom lip, blowing up at that hair that was forever in her face.

"Okay," Ichigo said calmly. "Let's try to find someone to talk to."

Rukia nodded as the two followed one of the narrow streets towards one of France's biggest monuments in Paris- The Eiffel Tower.

The gray structure loomed in front of them, but still to far away to see a road that could lead to it.

"Hey, there's someone!" Rukia said, running over to the black and white dressed stranger.

"Rukia!" He started, now finishing with a groan of "No!"

A white makeup'd face with black lips and over dramatic black eyebrows loomed over Rukia. A black and white shirt with black suspenders holding up a pair of black pants with a red barrett hat with short cut ruffled brown hair peaked out of it.

It...was...a...mime.

"Excuse me, gah!" Rukia gasped as the strange man turned his black and white colored face towards her.

He looked down at her and cocked his head, raising his eyebrows up at her as if to say _'Wow, she is beautiful'_.

Ichigo growled.

Rukia was still looking up in shock at him as he mirrored her, puckering his lips and making his eyes go wide as possible.

"Err, yes." She coughed nervously. "Do you know how to get to the Eiffel Tower?" She stuttered in French, or what she thought she said. In reality, it was something along the lines of "Yes, do you get know to Eiffel Tower the?"

Now the mime showed true confusion, scratching his head and putting a hand on his hip, smiling now in victory.

"Rukia, let's just go." Ichigo said, grabbing her by her hand trying to lead her away from the stranger.

"No!" She said looking at Ichigo. "He's going to tell us the way!"

"No, he won't!"

"What's up with men and directi-"

"He's a mime, Rukia! A freakin' mime! He's not allowed to speak! He can only to facial expressions and gestures."

"No, he'll really tell us...the...way." Rukia died off, watching the mime make four wall around himself.

Rukia growled.

"Do you get know to Eiffel Tower the?" Rukia repeated, pleading for a spoken answer.

Now pulling on a rope, the mime's face was scrunched up in a look of hard labor and pain, letting go and panting without a sound as he finished, looked up at her, and bowed.

"Not funny." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, getting an idea.

"Okay, you must want something to tell us the way, right?"

The mime slowly nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"HA! He does understand English!" He said, smirking to himself in victory. "Maybe you should have asked him if he 'parle vous français' before you tried, and may I point out, FAILED- OW!" He said, rubbing his right cheek, glaring in Rukia's direction.

The mime faked laughter (or was it real?) As he pointed at Ichigo, holding his stomach as if he was getting a pain.

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Well, what do you want?" Rukia asked, looking at the mime.

"Money?" Ichigo prompted, glaring at his direction, holding out a few euros.

Putting on a smirk, the mime pointed at Rukia, puckering his lips.

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo said, stepping in front of Rukia. "You have a closer chance as kissing me than as kissing her!"

"Ichigo, if he'll tell us the way..."

"No!"

"But the sun's setting, and the fireworks are-"

"No!"

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

"Mime!" They both said, looking towards it's direction, the mime putting his hands in the air with a worried expression as if he had just been caught.

"Rukia," Ichigo sighed, looking up to the darkening heavens. "Look, I don't want you to kiss him because I love you."

Rukia looked at him with an intent expression. "I know that, but you wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower all day, that's all you've been talking about..."

"Well, I wanted to go so I could do this."

Ichigo slowly kneeled down on one knee, pulling out a small black box, opening it to reveal a small, but real diamond.

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?"

The mime and Rukia both had shocked faces, but Rukia's turned into a smile.

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Clutching the box in one had, Ichigo picked up Rukia's small frame and spun her around, landing her back on the ground with a kiss, looking over at the mime who was "clapping" his white gloved hands and wiping away tears.

"See why I wanted to take you to the Eiffel Tower?" He said, his voice ending on a disappointed note.

Rukia took his face in both hands and looked him in his brown eyes.

"I think this is the perfect spot." She said seriously, going on tip toe to land a kiss on his lips.

The mime jumped up and down, pointing up the street, waving to the right, and pointing up strait again.

"Huh? Oh, oh! Thanks!" Ichigo said, his face lighting up, grabbing Rukia's hand and leading her up the street, towards the right, and up again, in which only took a few minuets and there it was- The Eiffel tower.

"Ready for a re-enactment?" Ichigo said, smiling down at her as the crowed hushed, waiting for the fireworks.

"I'd love to." Rukia smiled back as Ichigo went back down on one knee in front of an "aww-ing" crowed.

Because I'm liking this guessing game so much, let's continue it. What's "N" going to be? Leave your review as you think about it.


	14. N: Noise!

Okay, long time no update, but thanks for all those reviews! It was nice, ya know? Anyway, here's the oposite of Mimes!, welcome to Noise!

* * *

"Oi! You almost done with that box, Rukia?"

"Hold on, stupid! I can't exactly carry three at once!"

"Ugh."

Ichigo ran down the flight of stairs to pick up one of the boxes Rukia was trying to carry.

"I don't understand how you can carry them all up nine stories, yet you can't make it up one more?"

"Shut up and help me!" Rukia said, letting Ichigo take one of the heaviest boxes as the two scramble their way up the last flight of stairs, reaching apartment number 1055.

Rukia put her two boxes down with a groan as she than walked over to a misplaced couch and laid down on it. Ichigo set his on a crowed counter, opening it up to find all his Shakespearian books in it, chuckling lightly as to the reason why Rukia was having so much trouble with it.

Ichigo now staggered in exhaustion as he made Rukia scoot over to allow him some space on their couch, snuggling into him as the two drifted off into a light nap as the warm spring surrounded the room from the open windows around them.

--

Ichigo and Rukia had decided to move in together soon after Ichigo got a job transfer to Tokyo. His work in hometown was growing smaller and smaller and doctors were more needed in Tokyo than anywhere else. They had also offered to pay half of his rent in an apartment building a few blocks away from the hospital...and when he asked if he could take someone along, they said yes.

The deal was sealed.

"My son, my third daughter, I will miss you!" Isshin said, bawling on Yuzu who was patting his back in empathy, as she too let out a tear of sadness.

It's only a few hours away, Yuzu! Rukia said, now going to hug the now late teen-aged girl.

"Good luck, guys." Karin said, not even turning her gaze from the television that was showing an intense game of soccer.

"Thanks, Karin." Ichigo said with a smirk, grabbing the keys from the counter as he lead Rukia by the hand and out the door to a fully loaded car.

--

Ichigo awoke to Rukia being gone from his side. He quickly looked left and right until he heard a...

"HI-I-YA!"

"Ouff!" Ichigo said unwillingly was Rukia hit him strait in the stomach with a pillow...and a very hard pillow at that.

After the pillow fight, a dinner of salmon, a furious make out session, and preparing for bed, the couple settled down into their silk sheets, Rukia on the very edge of the bed and Ichigo on his side somewhere in the middle.

Ichigo glanced at the clock as he could feel his eyes closing with tiredness, the alarm clock reading eleven twenty-seven as his eyes drifted...

RAWWWRRR, RAWWWRRR, RAWWWRRR!

Somewhere a siren was going off, police, ambulance, whatever, it was loud. Now he could hear even more. A couple screaming at each other, something loudly banging around in a trash can, cars honking, some construction workers working.

He was starting to get annoyed.

"Rukia...Rukia, hey!" He whispered, now realizing the ebony haired girl was dead asleep.

Suddenly he glanced at the alarm clock again.

'_It's already 1:34!?' _He thought in panic, now realizing how tiered he really was. He flipped on his bed side lamp and walked groggily to the kitchen, fixing up a cup of tea.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" He heard Rukia say, feeling her arms creep around his neck as he knew she was standing on tip toe to do so.

"Can't sleep, unlike you." He said, stirring around the now hot tea, bringing it to his lips, pausing before drinking to say "lucky."

"I know what will help." She sang in his ear, walking around to take the cup away from him to set it down.

Ichigo gasped at the sight of her. Here she was, this was Rukia, _Rukia_ of all people, dressed in lingerie. Some sort of strapless corset with a pair of white bunny ears on top of her head.

She grinned evilly at him.

"Feeling sleepy?" She pouted a fake pout, turning her head slightly to her right shoulder, looking up at him with her huge eyes.

"Not any more." He said, easily cradling his prize as he ran her back to their bed and threw her on top of it.

--

Rukia yawned as she pulled a sleeping Ichigo off of her, lazily turning back into her sheets, still wearing that lingerie and him still wearing his pajamas, having done nothing but kissed.

"Works every time." She said, rolling back to her side of the bed.

* * *

Yeah, I don't believe in sex before marriage, le gasp, I know. So that's why they didn't "do" anything. You can imagine what you like though, if it makes you happy.

Leave your review at the door.


	15. O: October Outing

WOW! LONG TIME NO FRIGGN' WRITE! So this one came to me in 3.56 seconds...and it sucks. So if you totally skip this one, it's okay. Just read P, because I'm tellilng you now that it's prom. Just please come back, haha! I promise I'll write more often! I really will! (Wow, I feel like I'm praying for salvation or something) *shrug*

* * *

"Ichigo! Please!" Rukia begged, looking up at the orange haired, stubborn teenage boy that wouldn't even make eye contact with the midget below him.

"No, Rukia! Not even Karin and Yuzu are going to be doing it!"

"But that doesn't mean we could-"

"But it does mean we couldn't!"

"But it's Halloween!" Rukia said. "Keigo's been talking to me all about it and that-"

"Well Keigo needs to learn to shut up!"

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

"It's just trick-or-treating!"

"That's for little kids, Rukia!"

"Keigo does it!"

"Keigo's a retard!"

"Then what do _you_ want to do?" Rukia asked in annoyance, as Ichigo finally made eye contact with her.

"Go to a party." He grinned evilly.

--

"Rukia." Ichigo groaned, looking her up from head to tail. (Yes, _tail_.)

"But I'm a bunny, Ichigo!"

"Wearing a white swimsuit with bunny ears does not make you a bunny!"

"But I have a tail!" She fought, giggling as she turned around and pointed to the bum of the leotard. "Besides!" She said, turning around to face him again. "What the heck are you supposed to be?!"

"Vampire!" Ichigo said with a slight lisp as he tried to adjust himself to the fangs in his mouth, simply wearing all black with a red cape.

"And what is that?!"

"Just...never mind! We're already an hour late for the party, so let's just go!"

"Who's is it again?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Who cares, everyone's going to be there, though." He said, leading Rukia out of the door.

--

Blaring music pounded it's way into their ears as they walked into the house. Some sort of punch was on a table with cookies and snacks spread out across it. Teens were all over the place dancing and talking, and making fun of everyone else's costumes.

"Where's Chad...and Ishida...and Orihime?"

"There!" Rukia said as she dragged Ichigo by the hand to the group.

Orihime was sporting some sort of cat ears and wearing all black, she too having a tail. Ishida, mean while, was wearing an extravagant and embellished outfit of what appeared to be a very stylish zombie. Chad merely wore one of his flowered shirts, a lay, and a grass skirt.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Orihime shouted over the music with joy, hugging the two friends as they uncomfortably tried to avoid being pummeled by the big bosomed girl.

"So, what's everyone been up to?" Ichigo tried out screaming the music.

"Just Halloween. Nice party, huh?" Orihime replied.

"Sure, if you like your ear drums to be blown out!"

Ishida chuckled at Rukia's comment as he lead Orihime to the living room were crazed teenagers were dancing with (or in some cases, on) each other.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably while Chad was asked to dance by some cute blonde girl, leaving him and Rukia alone.

They turned to each other.

"Do you wanna dance?" They both said at the same time.

Rukia smiled. "Sure."

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah."

Dancing to the fast beat of techno music, the two were enjoying themselves when a slow song made it's self clear over the speakers.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo looked at Rukia and gave her a nervous smile as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same to her waist.

"O-O-O-OO! Look who's dancing with Miss Rukia!" Ichigo heard Kegio yell, as he could feel his face turn red.

"Screw this, let's go trick-or-treating Rukia." He growled, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door, at least eighty pairs of eyes following.


	16. P: Prom

Okay, the re-make of Prom, here we go! Hope you like this version much, much better than the other one, because I think I do!

* * *

PROM

Ichigo tugged at his bow tie uncomfortably. Glancing down at his watch, it read that it was a quarter past seven...and dinner started at six forty five.

"Rukia! Oi! Ow!" Ichigo started, got interrupted, and finished. "Dad?! What the heck was that for?!"

"You don't call down to Miss Ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-ukia like that!" Isshin exclaimed, giving his son another thwack on the head as it took all of Ichigo's composer not to hit him back.

"Than how do I get her slow butt down here?!"

"You wait!"

"Wait?!"

A impatient cough was heard from up the stairs.

"Oh! Ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-ukia is done!" Isshin said excitedly. "Come down, my third daughter!"

"But of corse, Isshin! Anything for you!" Rukia said in a peppy voice, now hearing the all too well known sounds of the creaking stairs. Ichigo rolled his eyes but stopped when they landed on Rukia. She wore a gown of a rich sapphire blue, her hair was in what looked like some fancy and complicated knot, and she walked with a certain grace. She landed on the last of the stairs and looked up into Ichigo's wide eyes.

"Well?" She asked, almost in a scared voice if Ichigo didn't know better.

"You look...you look great." He managed.

"My son! He does not deserve Rukia with how beautiful she is!" Isshin sobbed, random camera flashes going off.

"Shut up, dad!"

--

After what seemed like a modeling session later, Ichigo finally arrived with Rukia to the High School gym. No matter how many decorations and balloons they put up, it still smelled of sweat and old socks, but at least it was an improvement from last year's prom. Keigo had wasn't here.

"Pictures?" Ichigo ask, leading Rukia into a part of the gym were camera flashes were going off and on, waiting in the line for professional pictures.

After a stiff pose, some fast dances and a few cups of punch, a slow tune floated onto the floor. Ichigo gently grabbed Rukia's right hand in his and his hand on her waist, her free hand on his shoulder.

For a moment, it was awkward. After that, it was boring. But mid song, something happened. Ichigo looked deep into Rukia's eyes as she did the same into his of chocolate brown. While she leaned in, he back out.

"Rukia, I think I like Orihime."

"No you do not, you ass!" Rukia was whispering to him, a harsh tone that made Ichigo quiver more than any yelling she had ever given him.

"How do you know how I feel?!" Ichigo questioned her, finally finding his root in the soon to be fight.

"Because I've seen how you looked at me tonight and I've seen how much you've been nicer to me and I _know_ that you like me because I love you!" And with all the strength a midget could manage, she ducked the six-foot something tall Ichigo to her level and kissed him, deep, passionate, and amazing could be the words to describe their kiss.

And Ichigo didn't fight, didn't pull away, and for once in his life, didn't care that almost everyone was looking at him.

* * *

Better? Yes? No? Tell me with a review!


	17. Q: Quiet

Okay, I suck at updating, but we're almost to the end anyway, neh? So this one I'm REALLY excited for because I think it turned out VERY good! So enjoy!

* * *

QUIET

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She was laying peacefully next to him. Taking in deep breaths in her sleep, a look on subtle happiness on her face.

He smiled, his mouth closed as he kissed her forehead, than started trailing kisses down her temple, to her jaw line, starting at the corner of her mouth to than slowly press his lips to hers. He felt her smile beneath his kiss and she kissed him back.

She now fully opened her eyes to give him a smile, one that showed her sleepiness, but contentment. She closed her eyes again and sighed, letting Ichigo give her another quick kiss before lightly laughing, rolling off the bed into the sun kissed room, stretching her arms behind her back, sighing again.

Last night had been a dream. Rukia and him...it was a night to remember. She stood in front of him in some sort of white camisole and her shorts, leaning over to him giving him a kiss and a....pleasurable...view.

She smiled again, now kissing _his_ forehead with a smile on her lips, only making him tilt his head so she could again kiss her on her lips...tasting like something fruity, and he wanted more. He deepened their kiss, making her give a small gasp before she returned it, gently grabbing his face in her hands, rubbing his five o' clock shadow from lack of...time...to shave.

He withdrew slowly before giving her another quick kiss, now himself rising from the bed to greet her standing up, black basketball shorts falling into place.

They embraced, warm bodies against another warm body, each burring themselves in each other. Rukia placed her head into his chest as he immersed his head into her hair, smelling the flowery sent placed there, giving that too another kiss.

He pulled away from her and held her small hand in his, squeezing it gently as she returned the affectionate act, walking her to the balcony of their hotel room. The sight below was beautiful. The waking city was stirring and street vendors were starting to set up shop as Ichigo pulled her close to him again, giving her another kiss to welcome her into another beautiful day, one that would lead to more beautiful days of waking up next to each other, days of being with each other, as Rukia let her diamond promise ring to Renji fall.

* * *

I know, Renji?! OH MY GOSH! Yeah, I love RenRuki (OH MY GOSH, again!) But I loved how this chapter turned out! I figured I owed you guys for how bad the last chapter ended. Because this one was titled "Quiet", I decided to make there be no words in here at all, and I think I pulled it off, but it was murdously hard! Well, remember to review and "R" will be up soon enough!


	18. R: Renji's Reality Check

* * *

Okay, I know, it's a really fast update! But this came to me and I HAD to do it. It's strayed away from what it was supposed to be, but it's better than what it was supposed to be anyway, so, TADA! Please read all the way through because this one IS a ichiruki moment.

* * *

RENJI'S REALITY CHECK

"Rukia." Renji started off, pacing in front of her while she leaned against a wall of the Kurosaki house.

"What is it Renji?" She yawned at him, starting to get impatient with Ichigo getting ready for school.

"Well, it's just that...you see..." He was stumbling over his words like and idiot and it was pissing him off. Why couldn't he just spit it out?!

"Well, Renji, if that's all you want, I'm going to go see what Ichigo is doi-"

"No! Wait, I mean, please wait..."

Maybe it was the begging in his eyes, or the desperation in his voice, but whatever it was, Rukia's harsh look softened.

"What is it, Renji?" She asked with concern now, placing a hand on her friend's arm in reassurance in whatever he was going to say.

"You see, I've...liked you..."

"I've liked you too." Rukia cut him off, smiling as if that's all he wanted to say.

"Really?!"

"Yes, you are a very close friend to me." She stated.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Renji exclaimed, his temper rising with his hormonal feelings.

"Than what is it?" Rukia asked, her temper rising with Renji's, getting upset at his tone of voice with her.

"I've liked you _more_ than a friend..." His voice was drowning out. "...for a long time." He finished, looking at the ground, his speaking voice a whisper.

"Renji." Rukia sighed, biting her bottom lip in thought before speaking. "There....there was once a time when I liked you too, but that time has passed, Renji. Me and Ichigo, well..."

"Oi! Rukia! Renji!" Ichigo called, coming out from his house, shutting the door.

"What?!" Renji snapped, annoyed at Ichigo interrupting Rukia's sentimental speech.

"Just making sure you were waiting for me!" He said grouchily, now giving as cheery as a voice as any Ichigo could muster as he turned to Rukia. "How are you doing, babe?" He asked her, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Renji stood with his mouth open, feeling his heart shatter into shards.

"Me and...Ichigo." She finished with a whisper, as Ichigo ignored the two of them.

"Oh." Was all Renji could get out, his throat was closing up on him, a lump forming, making him start to be unable to breath.

"I'm...sorry." She said, as Ichigo started leading her to school.

They took a few steps when Ichigo turned to him.

"Renji? You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys later." He managed to choke out in what he thought was as close to a normal tone of voice as he could muster at this point of time.

Renji started walking the opposite way, tears starting to form in the grown man's eyes.

* * *

**phoenixfire3437- **Thanks! I liked it too! :D

**Garret-Is-Mine-**Yeah, I love Renruki, but I also love Ichiruki too, and the last Renruki fic I wrote bombed...so I think I'll stick with ichiruki for a while. I love both, but Ichigo/Rukia is easier to write, and yes, I do too ramble on! (Such as this, for instance...)

**Somebody's World-**Yes! Go us! Renruki AND Ichiruki! Best of both couples! I know, I felt guilty for writing Rukia cheating on Renji! Poor guy!

**Gonrod-**Yeah it was hard! Wow, no dialogue and I hope it came out alright and that it wasn't too, too boring!

_THANKS FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! _


	19. S: Sorry, We're Closed

I really wouldn't call it lemons...but it's a little steamy...nothing M rated...uh, I HATE those fics! Anyway, read on.

* * *

"You two behave!" Isshin chirped merrily at his son and new daughter-in-law. "I wouldn't want any grandchildren yet!"

"Sick perv, just go!" Ichigo said, ready to punch his father any moment now. Blood rising to his face as Rukia put an arm around him.

"Good bye, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin! Have fun camping!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come Rukia?" Yuzu asked, loading the rest of her bags into the car.

"She's positive, Yuzu." Ichigo said for what seemed like the eighteenth time.

"Okay, but like dad said, behave." Karin stated dully, buckling herself up in the car.

"What do you think we are?! Wild animals?!" Ichigo asked in embarrassed and enraged shock. "Just go!"

"Fine, fine! Just remember to switch the sign to close!" Isshin yelled, driving the car into the horizon.

Grabbing Rukia's hand and leading her to the clinic part of the house, they switched the "OPEN" sign to now read, "SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED", as he now lead her into the house...

...only to attack each other like wild animals.

Ichigo started to kiss her with pure intensity as he slipped off her knee length skirt, revealing red biker shorts. Rukia slipped off her shoes as Ichigo followed her lead as Rukia started to undo his button up shirt, leaving him with a bare chest. Ichigo pulled off Rukia's shirt to reveal a tank top and Rukia undid Ichigo's belt buckle while biting down on his lip, making him cringe with pleasure...all of this while walking up the stairs to Ichigo's bedroom.

"We forgot the camera!" They suddenly heard Isshin's voice from downstairs, stopping in their tracks.

"Ichigo? Rukia? Where are you?" Isshin questioned the almost empty house.

"Upstairs dad, but Rukia's sleeping, could you keep it down?" Ichigo lied to his father, Rukia lightly laughing in nervousness to put her head on Ichigo's chest, making him shiver.

"Oh good! I'll see you again tomorrow!"

Ichigo and Rukia now looked at each other in questioning...Isshin was giving up this easily?

"SURPRISE!" Isshin yelled as a camera flash went off, catching Rukia and Ichigo in a half undressed state.

The next pictuer that was taken was one of Isshin getting a punch to his jaw.

* * *

**Hachimitsu-sama **Oh yes! Renji/Rukia is good no matter what...even if you only like one sided. :D

**somebody's world** I know, right?! I'm like, Renji's bully or something...

**Phonixfire3473 **Awh, thanks! I like writing cute stuff...but that (at least I don't think) was so cute...but still, thanks is in order!

**Garret-Is-Mine **Yeah, Ichigo can be a snot when he wants to be (and that's usually very often) but Renji's just so easy to pick on!

**Gonrod **Poor Renji is right! Poor baby Renji!


	20. T: The Tragic Truth

THE TRAGIC TRUTH

* * *

Ichigo walked into his house, jiggling the key into the handle and turning it so he could allow himself entrance.

"Hey hun." Rukia said, kissing her husband, smiling at him, a rare one that made him smile too.

"Okay, what's the catch?" He said, laughing as she dragged him into the kitchen.

Ichigo's smile faded when he saw what was inside. A candle lit dinner complete with slow music that soothed even Ichigo.

"Well?" Rukia asked nervously, looking up at him.

He smiled again. "It's perfect." He said, lifting her chin to kiss her.

"So, what did the doctors say about your head constantly hurting you, eh?"

"Oh, he just said that it was migraines." Ichigo told her, his eyes looking at her in amazement, of her caring for him to set this all up.

"May I ask you to dance, Mrs. Kurosaki?" Ichigo said, holding out his hand to lead Rukia to the dance floor of the kitchen.

"Why, you may." Rukia replied, taking his hand as Ichigo pulled her tightly to him, resting his head on hers as she cuddled up into his neck.

"Rukia."

"Hum?"

His voice was going to shake, but he swallowed it down and continued. "The doctors know what's wrong with my head."

"Oh really! Rukia said surprised, pulling away to look in his eyes. "So what is it? Did they prescribe you medicine?"

"Rukia…" He kissed her, pulling away to finish what he was saying. "I'm dying."

* * *

It's short, still sad, but it's probably fluffier then the original. :)


	21. U: United

Hahaha! I'm so evil, but every time I am I always get so many more reviews. But, because that was such a terrible chapter, I have decided to write pure fluff from now on. Happy now? I think so. But just to prove my point on the review thing, I went from five to twelve reviews. (If I counted right...) Ha, and I'm kind of a tragic at heart. ;)

ALSO- I've moved out. Therefore I do not have a computer at my new place so I have to come to my parents to use theirs...so updates are going to be slow, but hey! We're almost done anyway! Ah, the bittersweet moments in life. :D

All in all...our next item of business is...

* * *

UNITED

Rukia waited, in a blue and white dress. Silky and cottony all in one. Light as the wind that was gently blowing around her, tossing her raven locks into the warm breeze.

She gently bit her bottom lip, nervousness fell upon her as she waited for a certain train to pull in.

But she was not alone in her wait.

Many others had come too to wait for the arrival of this train as well. Gathered in a growing crowd that almost stood still around the platform.

Suddenly, a train was pulling into the very station, inching it's way to the mass of people that had waited for it, and the crowd instantly started moving around.

How many nights had Rukia waited for this moment? How many days had she waited for _him_? How long had they been apart now?

One year and two months.

One year.

Two months.

It seemed more to be eternity.

Men (and occasionally) women were stepping off the finally stopped train.

She had been waiting for this for so long, that she now felt the need to run away, to throw up, but at the same time she wanted to see him. She _needed_ to see him.

More men and women where stepping off, greeting their families, their friends, with grins, hugs, and the occasional kiss.

Where was he?

Against all the black hair, she spotted him. Though he had a camouflaged hat on, she saw the orange hair, grown out from a previously shaved head.

She could see him searching the crowed for her. His expression as anxious as her feelings.

Without knowing she was, her feet where running to him, running through the thick crowd of bodies.

She felt her face wet with her own tears as she approached him, never slowing her run as he speedily walked to her.

They embraced in a forceful, but loving hug. One that can only be given for people that haven't seen each other for eternity...

...or at least one year and two months.

He turned his head to kiss her, and she turned hers. Their lips met and deepened their kiss, for once, neither caring what others thought about them.

He picked her up, spun her around once, and let her float back to the ground.

And suddenly, Rukia could taste her tears in her mouth.

No, not just her tears.

His too.

Her husband was finally home from war.

* * *

**Hachimitsu-sama-** I know! It was intense! But I couldn't resist!

**Miss Samurai**- Awh, thanks. I like this fic too...but isn't "U" next? (This chapter?) Don't make me doubt myself!

**RAMEN-monster- **Thank you for being hooked! I always wanted to go fishing and end up catching a person! :D

**Automailjunkie44- **Yeah, I hate "T" as well. It's kind of depressing...mm...maybe a re-write?

**Kasierkawaii-** What happened? My brain decided to mess with everything! RAWR!

**SeraphinaDonna- **Understanding, eh? That would be good, but I'm REALLY glad I'm not continuing any of these because some of them would be hard to follow up...like this one...

**Kokomy- **What the crap...yeah...I was thinkin' that too.

**Idiotic Stupidty Person-** Yeah, it's still ichiruki...which is why I'm thinking a re-write? Yes? No? Lobsters? But it _did_ still have some ichiruki to it. After all, they were married and they had that kissing session...

**ichirukipwns-** Why'd I do it? Because I could. :D

**Zadite-** Haha! Thanks for understanding my sick humor! I wish more people could...

**somebody's world- **Yes, they do belong together. Hence, the idea of this ABC thing.

**LithiumRukia-** No offence taken. Though stopping in the middle of the chapter? How could you know if it got better or not? Ah well. Whatever floats your watermelon. But I hope this one is a...peace offering? To everyone for that matter as of I got a LOT of flames! XD


	22. V: Vacuum

-pants- Okay, I'm back...for now. You can expect two updates by Sunday because I'm here at my parents for a while. (We are NOT getting into that... :)?

So "Vacuum" was the first word that popped into my head when I was pre-writing down my chapter names, so I hope you all enjoy it. Anyway...yes. Next chapter.

Blah, blah, blah. Blah.

* * *

**VACUUM**

Rukia struggles every day with the contraption. It was a chore to be done daily. It was a part of life that needed to happen.

And it sucked.

Vrrrooommm! Vrroomm! VROOM!

"Dammit!" She shouted over the noise, anger turning her face red. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

It wasn't even a _nice_ vacuum. It was old, one that took bags instead of having the dirt (coughCRAPcough) to be sucked up through a filter.

"THAT'S IT!"

--

Ichigo loosened his tie. A long day at work, a long day of trouble and...

BOOM!

Ichigo turned his attention to the third story of their apartment building.

What...what the _hell_ was she doing now?!

He flew up the stairs, taking three at a time, rushing until he walked into the scene of the crime...

There was Rukia, dust was floating all around the room, and the carpet was _absolutely_ covered in it all, gray falling into a now very, very, VERY dirty house.

Ichigo was about to curse and yell, when he saw Rukia's face. It was...

...angry.

"Rukia..." He started cautiously. "What happened?"

"I killed it." She whispered, now growing louder..."I KILLED IT!"

Only then did Ichigo notice the stake knife in her hand and the huge hole in the bag the vacuum ran to put all the dirt in.

Rukia was now savagely stabbing the vacuum bag, cursing and laughing when she suddenly dropped the knife and started crying.

Ichigo put down his briefcase, took off his tie completely, and knelt down across from Rukia, ignoring how his black pants were now going to need washing two or three times.

"Rukia...what's wrong?" He asked gently, tipping her face to look into her downcast eyes.

"I...it's just...I can't...vacuum." She sobbed. "I can't! It won't...I hate!"

Ichigo gave a small chuckle, pulling Rukia into his arms and into his lap, kissing her forehead and letting her cuddle into this chest and her head in the crook of his neck.

"I think it's time we bought a new vacuum, neh?"

Rukia pulled away and looked at him in a very, very serious manner.

"Will I have to kill that one too?"

Ichigo tipped his head back and laughed.

"No honey, we'll get a newer one, with a filter...no more bags."

Rukia quickly threw her arms around Ichigo's neck, kissing him there and smiling.

Now all there was left to do was to clean up the mess...which required a vacuum...

* * *

**SeraphinaDonna-** Victory could be good, but vacuum was just plain fun to write!

**Hachimitsu-sama- **Awh, thank you! I was thinking about a war story...but I'm not very good with fight sequences, so I just settled with being reunited.

**Traitor-Hero-** Haha! A letter of Ichigo's death? Didn't even accure to me! That would have been good, but then the story would have been eighty times shorter!

**Garret-Is-Mine-** Thanks! I thought it was kinda fluffy myself...the kind of thing you see in old fashion movies.

**LithiumRukia-** Can nobody get over that chapter? (sigh) I'm just going to have to re-write it, aren't I? :)

**Zadite-** Haha, I'm glad nobody has been able to guess what my chapters have been, but Vans would have been interesting...I don't know if I could pull it off, though!


	23. W: Wonderful Wedding Woes

Here we go!

* * *

WONDERFUL WEDDING WOES

"Well _you're_ the one who wanted an outside wedding!" Ichigo yelled over the rain, lightning, and thunder.

"And _you're _the one who wanted a nine tower cake!" Rukia screamed back, pointing to wet, dripping, and melting thing.

The two glared at each other as Yuzu popped her head into the scene.

"Shouldn't you be glad that you're just getting married at all?" She squeaked.

"NO!" They shrieked at her.

Then the realization hit the two.

_They were getting married._

"Shall we, soon-to-no-longer-be Miss Kuchiki? Ichigo asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall." She said, taking it, and with that, they sauntered down the aisle.

Many friends and family and other soul society members that had snuck in had umbrellas or ponchos. But Rukia and Ichigo merely strolled down the aisle.

The priest did look annoyed at having to stand in the rain, but continued with the ceremony anyway. Glancing down from his wet bible to the couple, he soon was unable to read anything.

"Do you want to be married to each other?!" He said in frustration.

"We do."

"Then kiss. Just kiss."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, Renji slumped in his seat, Yuzu cried, Isshin yelled out, "That's my boy, that's my sexually grown up bo-" and Karin hit him for Ichigo. ("As a wedding present" she told him later) Kon bawled for his loss of Rukia, Ikkaku rubbed his bald head while Ymichika Ayasegawa looked himself over in his mirror. Chad stood lifted a corner of his mouth, Yoruichi turned into a cat and left, Ishida held Orihime as she cried, Yachiru shouted and pumped her fists in the air while pulling on Kenpachi's hair, who was what one could call, "smiling". Rangiku clapped and Hitsugaya smirked in satisfaction.

All this happened during their kiss and when they parted, they ran back down the aisle, into a waiting car and _tried _to drive away fast as they could...but not fast enough to get away from _him_...

"You didn't invite me to the wedding at all, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said, making Ichigo's eyes widen as he tried to come up with an explanation.

* * *

**Silver Fantasy- **Thanks! Try to be original...though somtimes...you never know... :D

**Idiotic Stupidity Person- **Haha! Yeah! So like Rukia to bawl over a vacuume!

**LittleRu- **Aw, thanks!

**Garret-Is-Mine- **Outstanding?! Why thank you! Glad you liked it!

**Traitor-Hero- **Winter?! Didn't even think of that! Wow I'm stupid! I thought everyone would guess "Wedding"! Thanks for making me feel good!

**Hachimitsu-sama- **I hoped it would be funny, thanks!


	24. X: Xylophones and Xrays

A good thing came out of this chapter...I now know how to spell "xylophone" off the top off my head. ;D

* * *

XYLOPHONES AND X-RAYS

"Rukia! Stop playing with that thing! The band is going to come back any second!" Ichigo hissed, to Rukia, watching her play away.

"What's this called again? A phone? It doesn't really look like a phone, what a dumb name it for it."

"It's not a _phone_! It's a _xylophone_! One you should not be playing on, idiot!"

"Oh come on, Ichigo, what's the worse thing that can happen?"

Ichigo thought...he didn't really think anything could happen from playing a xylophone besides maybe being caught by the band director.

"RUK-" Ichigo started...

But just at this same exact time, Rukia hit the xylophone so hard, that the rubber mallet's ball came off...and landed right in Ichigo's throat.

First he made a nosie that was un-recognizable to man. Then he gagged, then coughed, and with a swallow, the rubber ball was gone.

His face was turning from red, from lack of air, to pale white.

"Rukia", he said hoarsely, "what did you do?!"

"Uh...I...well..." She stumbled for words, putting the mallets down and rushing over to him. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

They decided to walk to the hospital, which would only take fifteen at most. As they did, Rukia kept her head down, looking to the pavement as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen, her eyes glared at it.

Ichigo was the opposite. His eyes were blank, his head held in an upright position, and his arms dangling uselessly to his sides.

"Welcome to Kurakura hospital, how may I help you?" The blonde nurse greeted Ichigo and Rukia warmly.

"My...err...friend...swallowed a rubber ball, from a mallet from a phone."

"Xylophone, Rukia." He corrected her, looking at the ceiling as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...that."

"That's pretty serious." The nurse said, a stern look on her face of concentration. "Let me get you to an radiology technician."

They found two oversized chairs to sit in the crowded waiting room. Just when they were about to sit down, someone called out, "A Mr. Kurosaki?

"That's me." Ichigo said, dreading what would happen.

"Come with me." The doctor said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"_You_ stay here." Ichigo told Rukia, watching her sit down and look at him, apologizing with her eyes, like a puppy does when it pees on the carpet.

She sat down, looking over at some magazines and flipping through them. A magazine about news, a magazine about doctors, a magazine for teenagers, A CHAPPY ADD?!

...

And a magazine about home and garden.

She looked at the clock. _'Only five minuets have passed?!'_ She thought frantically, gazing about the room at the crying children, the fussy parents, and people waiting for their appointments impatiently.

Rukia then decided to do what anyone would ever do in boredom.

She slept.

--

"Rukia...Rukia..." Ichigo said, pushing her lightly on her shoulder.

"Wha-what?" She asked sleepy eyed and unaware of anything.

"Ichigo!" She suddenly said, coming to her senses. "What happened?! Are you okay?!" She gasped. "What did they do to you?!"

"It's okay, Rukia, I'm fine!" He had to basically shout over the frantic girl. Immediately she calmed herself enough for Ichigo to explain.

"They took a x-ray of me."

"X-ray?"

"It's when they make you drink this stuff and they take a picture of your insides, like your bones."

"They can do that?" She asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look." He said, pulling out a black, white, and gray photo. It showed ribs, vertebrae, and...

"That must be..." She pointed to a circular object in the picture.

"Yeah."

"Well...what did they say?"

"They...erm...they said that...it'll have to come out...naturally."

"You mean like..."

"Yeah."

Rukia scrunched up her face. "Ew."

"Hey! It's your fault, midget!" He scolded her. "It's your fault you played with the xylophone and your fault it broke and your fault it went down my throat!"

Rukia had a determined look in her eyes, opening her mouth to what Ichigo thought she was going to fight back, she suddenly was sobbing into his shirt.

"I know, I know Ichigo!" She cried. "It's all my fault! I'm all to blame! It was all me!" She cried hugging him and snotting on him and whatever other bodily fluid was coming out of her face was on him.

"There, there." Ichigo said, patting her back in an awkward manner. "It'll...It'll be alright."

"Rukia, let's go, you're causing a scene!" Ichigo leaned down to whisper into her ear harshly.

"I know I am!" She bawled, lifting her head and crying harder.

"It's okay, honey!" Ichigo cried loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's okay that Aiko died."

As soon as he said that, the room was full of gasps and clucking tonges.

"Let's GO!" He whispered again, picking her up like a small child and carrying her out of the hospital.

--

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Rukia said, a box of tissues by her, sneezing into them and crying tears of sorrow, though being more controlled.

"It's, it's okay Rukia." He said, holding her in his strong arms. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm...I'm sorry I yelled at you in the hospital. I...I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes you should have. I deserved it."

"No, really, it's okay." Ichigo said, laughing now. "It'll be a story to tell our kids."

"_Our_ kids?" Rukia said, suddenly surprised.

"Yeah, I just thought that would cheer you up, that's all." Ichigo said blushing, his face turning red.

"Uh-huh. Sure Ichigo." Rukia said, kissing his cheek.

"Erum...err...more tissues?" Ichigo said, holding out the box.

* * *

I swear I saw some review from W...but I can't seem to find where they went. *Shrugs* Ah well, thanks for reviewing everyone! And sorry I wasn't so "original" with this idea...but honestly! What starts with "X"?!


	25. Y: Yen

Okay, I was brain dead. I was going to make this one "Yo-yo" and have some story about them getting tangled up in the string and such, but yo-yo? But honestly? No creativity… at all. So I asked around and got yak, yellow, yodel, and yuck. Yeah, so obviously I'm not the only uncreative person. I was, originally, when I thought all of these out, going to name this one "Yacht" and have one get sea sick or something, but that too didn't seem creative enough for me. So I looked up the dictionary online and searched everywhere and came up with "Yen", not as a form of Japanese currency, but as meaning "to desire, yearn, and have longing for".

_**ALSO**_: I re-did "The Tragic Truth" and "Prom", Prom starts the same, ends different, The Tragic Truth was remade in a matter of seconds, so it's kinda like one of those straight to DVD movies, just not good or worth looking at, so don't even comment on how bad they are. But I remade them for the sake of fluff and so I wouldn't get any more flames and witching about them… though they were too fun to write… ANYWAY, "Learning Love Lessons" stays the same because that one was just too good of "OH SNAP!" to change.

SECOND TO LAST THING!! "Z" will be updated MUCH sooner than this one, it's just sad to see it finally end… -tear- And this one might be written a bit differently than the rest because I'm experimenting with different types of writing, so if you don't like it let me know, and it's going to be long… just a heads up. One last thing: Do you actually read all of the authors notes before the story or are you smart like me and just skip them? Maybe just with chapter stories, but I tend to do that a lot. Anyway, if you did read ALL of the above, say something random in your review. Example: I wish my face was on the penny instead of Benjamin Franklin's…

_LAST THING!!__** READ ALL OF IT**__**! **_I promise it ends happily! Endure to the end!! Anyhow, read on…

* * *

YEN

It was raining, practically pouring, and I'm in my apartment, just a few blocks away from my dad's and sisters, demanding I moved out once I started medical school and after a few rounds of fighting (verbal and physical) I was here.

I pulled out some coffee beans to grind into the addicting caffeinated drink Rukia introduced me to (damn her) when my doorbell rang.

I was surprised; I looked over at the clock and saw it ticking away into one in the morning.

"_Who the hell is that?" _I thought, crossing the family room to open the door to see what hid behind it.

"Hey." Rukia said, quietly looking at the floor.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair, and opened the door wider to let her in, shutting the door and firmly locking it behind her.

---

Rukia and I had hung out just a few days ago, at the local mall, we met to grab a cup of coffee (how she sneakily addicted me to the freakin' thing) and we just talked, chatted like old times. We'd been busy lately, we talked on the phone often, but nothing was able to compare to being able to see her smile in person.

"When's the last time we did this?" She asked, finishing her laugh at a joke I told, just to get her to flash me that brilliant smile.

"I dunno… maybe a few months ago?" I said, more questioning then knowing.

She sighed, not really one of contentment, but neither of sadness…it had to be somewhere in between the two.

"Troubling, we will just have to do this again sooner!" She said, brightly, almost putting on that corny and stupid school girl act.

"Oh please, not that again!" I said, throwing my head back with a groan.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, knowing exactly that I _didn't_ want her to do that, continuing with the performance, "Is something wrong? Maybe we should go to the nurse's office!"

"Ha! Anywhere but there, I swear, that's all I ever am anymore!"

After another few minutes of teasing, we decided to wonder around the mall, looking at gift shops and manga shops (practically had to drag her out of that one…who knew that after six years of high school Rukia would still be addicted to the stupid things?) all the way to the end of the mall where the candy shops and home decorating shops where.

"Hey, want to go see a movie?" She asked, enthusiastic, "There's this really good one about this guy who goes to the mall with his best friend and buys her some candy!"

"Oh really?!" I asked, feigning questioning and going along with her little game. "Because I heard about this one was out where this girl decides to pay for herself and lets the guy buy whatever _he_ wants!"

"You can't buy a prostitute, Ichigo." She said, shaking her head and "tisk-ing" at me.

I smiled. "Besides, who says you're my best friend?"

"I do, duh! And nice job ignoring the prostitute comment." She stated, now slyly grinning. "I'm your best friend because who do you call more than me?"

"Uh…"

"Family doesn't count."

Damn. She had that one.

"Okay, fine, what chocolate do you want?"

"Oh Ichigo! Don't worry! You're my best friend too!" She said, practically yelling it to the entire mall as she ran into the candy shop.

I shook my head, trying and failing to hide the grin playing on my lips.

---

After buying Rukia half the story, it was a movie (a real one, not one of the scenes Rukia always causes on purpose), a walk around the park, and the traditional dropping Rukia off at her house, it was back to my apartment, and wait a few days and here she was, sitting on my couch, dripping wet and sniffling.

"Here." I said, handing her a coffee as she took it into as what I could feel as her icy hands.

"Thanks." She whispered, letting a few hairs falling in her face.

"How'd you get here this time?" I said, sitting myself across from her, the matching mug to hers in my hands.

"I walked; Renji took the car this time…" She said in a low tone, now taking a sip from the mug in her hands.

I looked at mine; almost matching hers except mine said "Ichigo Kurosaki", not "Rukia Kurosaki" like hers…

It was going to be another long night…

---

"Rukia, I want you to marry me, please?" I asked, on one knee, looking up to her eyes.

"Yes, Ichigo, I will marry you…" She said, her voice sounded so happy, so ecstatic, and I stood up and just hugged her, kissed her, wanted to somehow show how much I wanted to be with her, be with her forever…

So we started planning, that day, she even went and bought the mugs, with her name, my name, and what was going to be our last name.

_Our…_

That sounded so good to me, _our_ last name and what was going to be _our_ apartment and _our_… well… our everything.

Rukia picked out the couch, the table, even the freakin' pattern on the plates. She chose it all, gushing about how life together was going to be so fantastic.

When we told my father, (_our_father) he was so happy, joyful, and cheery…that saying even those words to describe his emotions wasn't enough. Karin glanced up from her soccer game and said "that's nice" while Yuzu ran up to Rukia, hugged her, and then promptly started to bawl.

Then it was time to tell Byakuya, and we decided to prolong that for a while… So we waited until a few months before the wedding, the only person in the Soul Society that knew was Rukia, and half the time she lived with me anyway.

I remember, something felt wrong that day, even though the news was so good, that I just wanted to let everyone know, something was off. Sun was gleaming down, heck, seemed like even freakin' birds where singing, but as Rukia lead me into the Kuchiki manner, something just felt weird. But I ignored it and continued to let me be lead by her, through the maze of the house.

Byakuya was in some kind of home office, sorting through papers and looking from one document to another. Geez, he didn't even have a computer to play Pong on…

"Byakuya…" Rukia said, hesitantly, only now did I realize how shaky she was…

"Byakuya…" She repeated after some hesitation.

"I heard you the first time quite clearly, Rukia." He said, not even glancing up. "What is it?"

I looked at her, squeezed her hand, then throwing a small grin her way, an understanding that I would be the one to tell him went between us.

"I want to marry Rukia." I said, no tact or emotion, just threw it out there, trying to make it sound as much as a statement as of a question as to not be disrespectful, but letting him know that this was going to happen.

He sighed…

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki, but that simply is not an option."

"What?" I said shocked, my eyes wide at this statement.

He exhaled, finally leaving the papers and standing to walk around the desk to stand in front of us, yet not to look at us.

"Well, why the hell not?! Am I not good enough?!" I spat at him, only clenching Rukia's hand harder in my grasp of anger, releasing that grip as instantly as it started so I wouldn't break her hand.

"Because it's not her choice to choose."

"What?! What the hell do you mean 'it's not her choice'?! Of course it is! Shouldn't she get to choose who she freakin' marries?!" I was almost yelling at this point, my anger boiling under my skin.

"Please lower your voice, we're not outside." He said dully, still speaking in that low, steady voice. "She's a Kuchiki, and as such it is my decision of who she will marry." He paused, finally locking eyes with mine. "Unfortunately, Kurosaki, you are not my choice."

"Then who is?! I'll fight him or you to get her! You know why? Because she's so important to me that I would do that! I would do just freakin' that!" I almost roared, ignoring Byakuya's request that I talk softer.

"I'm sorry, but this is just the way it is. Noble women do not choose who they marry, their patriarch does."

"We don't need your approval, come on Rukia." I said coldly, starting to lead her towards the door, only to find my hand loosing grip with hers until our hands were completely detached from each other's…

I turned to look at her, only to see her facing her brother, not even glancing back at me.

"Rukia, come on, we don't need him, everything will be fine, you and me." I was saying, hating how it sounded like I was begging, pleading with her to come with me and leave him forever.

"Ichigo… I can't." She finally managed to say, sounding like a wounded bird about to be picked apart by a falcon…

"Well…why? Why?!" I was asking, now putting myself in front of her, taking her shoulders gently into my hands, looking into her eyes, searching her face as if she were going to smile at me and say "yes, let's go, let's do."

But she didn't, didn't even bother to make freaking eye contact with me. Her eyes gazed at the corner of the room, her eyes dull and bleak.

"I can't…" She sounded hollow, like some her had died and flew away elsewhere… "I've known this was going to happen, ever since I was adopted… I just thought maybe I could change it… we could change it. I'm sorry, Ichigo." She looked at me, eyes lifeless, making me almost weep right there in front of her and Byakuya. "I'm so sorry." And then, shit, she did it, that pity grin. "I'm so very sorry."

"Just like that, huh?" I whispered to her. "Just like that, you're going to leave me? Walk out of my life? What could've been our life?" I felt my vision blurring, staring at her until the tears dried away from my eyes.

"Okay." I said, letting go of her shoulders, feeling as if a million zanpakuto's had ran through me. My head, my stomach, but mainly… my heart.

I walked past her, away from her, my eyes weren't focusing, it was amazing how I wasn't running into anything, but before I left the room, I turned, bowed low and said "Many well wishes to you, Miss Kuchiki."

And like that, I was gone, back at the apartment that used to be "ours", the plates that used to be ours where now being thrown against the walls, the floor, anywhere they could break. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard, about the hurl it against the wall with all my strength when I paused, reading _Rukia Kurosaki_, slowly putting it back with great gentleness, then slumping to the floor and just gave into the tears I wanted to shed back in the Kuchiki manor…

---

"What happened this time?" I sighed, taking a sip from the steaming cup in front of me.

She put the hot drink on the coffee table (that she chose) and made eye contact.

"We fought…"

"Naturally." I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"…But this was bad. Different. We fought about you…" she died off, picking back up the coffee cup and taking a long taste of the black stuff.

"Different? About me? How?" I asked, almost demanding answers.

"Because he knows, okay? I told him how you wanted to marry me, how you got to me first; you won, won my heart. And then I told him how you still have it…always will…" She faded, putting her head into her hands.

You would think that after eight years of loving the same person, even if they were married, to hear them say they still love you, would make you fly straight to them, take them away with you.

But I felt nothing.

No fluttering in my stomach.

No hope in my head.

No skipping heartbeats.

Nothing.

I did, feel however, remorse. My friend just had a fight about me with her husband. I mean, come on, I'm not that much of a jack ass that I didn't feel any empathy for her.

She raised her head, turning her bruising face towards my direction, actually smiling in an ironic sort of way.

Suddenly I was on my feet, jumping from one side of the room to the other, blood pounding in my ears, my brain working fast.

"He hit you? Shit! _He hit you_?!" I now almost panicked, looking carefully at her face seeing the bruising eye and check, her forehead had a cut that she whipped the blood away from, but was still there.

"Shit!" I said again, dragging her into the kitchen by her hand for an icepack. Hell, what a good "friend" I was, I didn't even ask why she wasn't showing me her face when she first came in, just acted mad that she was coming to me again after a fight with her hubby, expecting me to coo her better.

"That son of a bitch…THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I finished with a yell, opening the freezer and handing her the icepack as she took it.

Gently applying the cold pack to her cheek, she grimaced at the cold on her what must have been a flushed face.

"It's okay, it really is." She said, as I stood there glowering down at her.

"Hell, Rukia! How many times has he done this?!"

She paused, making me wait as she moved the ice from her cheek to her forehead, wincing.

"A few. So what? He's my husband, and according to Byakuya, he can do whatever the hell he wants."

"Yeah, because listening to Byakuya was such a good freakin' idea in the first place!"

She seemed to have shrunk in front of me, relaxing her shoulders and making her shorten a few inches.

"I thought you were past this…" She mumbled.

"Past this?! Why?! How could I possibly be past this?! Because the last time I saw you after talking with Byakuya about our engagement you were with Renji? Him parading you around like a show dog?! Geez Rukia! Do you know how bad I wanted you?! I freakin loved you and you threw me to the dogs!"

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed, shrill and penetrating a sound barrier we hadn't yet been loud enough to break, throwing the ice pack to the ground. "I'm sorry! Hell! I've wanted to marry you! I did! Like, shit Ichigo, what did you think I was doing? Just stringing you along for the ride?!"

"You didn't even fight for us! To be with me, you didn't do one damn thing!" I'm roaring back, my vocal cords ripping, finding myself matching with Rukia's tears.

She just collapsed onto the ground, crying, her head on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, sobbing into nothingness.

I was always uncomfortable when Rukia cried. Upset yelling was fine, but when the tears rolled down her face, and knowing it was my fault, always made me squirm…

She raised her head, looked at me with some sort of sad determination.

"Nii-sama told me I was going to marry Renji right before you proposed. I was so lost, confused. I didn't understand where my loyalty lied." She hiccupped before continuing. "My brother had strict rules, and you hardly had any. Nii-sama said if I didn't do this, he would kill me himself."

She laughed bitterly.

"Death would be better than any of this. I could be like freakin' Juliet."

My heart, it was sinking, falling into oblivion. Rukia was strong, but Byakuya was older, stronger, more experienced… He would be one to attack her off her guard, willing to do anything but tarnish his family's honor… And Rukia… she knew that if she goes, I go…

"I just didn't want you to have the same fate because of Byakuya…"

A pause, a silence…

…And then I made up my mind.

"Get up."

I said, holding out my hand for her grasp onto, lifting her up as she pushed herself off the ground.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, watching me grab my keys and a jacket.

"More like what we're doing." Walking towards a cupboard, opening it and tossing her a blanket from the linens closet. "More like what we should have done."

She looked at the blanket in her hands, my keys in my hands, and the soft grin on my face.

"What?"

"I'm going to fight for you, and dammit, you better fight for me too this time around." I said, putting my arms into the sleeves of the jackets.

She smiled, her body shaking as she gave one last sob, running to me to throw her arms around my neck, going to kiss my check as I turned my head in time just to catch her lips.

She tasted just like she always did, vanilla and raspberries, and... It just felt so right, so good. This was how it was meant to be. I had yearned for this kiss for forever, and now it was here, and I wasn't going to let her get away so easily this time. It was always going to be me and her, together, always, and now nothing would stand in our way.

Renji and Byakuya could kiss my ass before I kicked there's.

* * *

GOSH! SO FREAKIN' LONG!! Sorry! It's almost as long as one of the short MULTI-CHAPTER stories I'm writing! Goodness! So sorry! Then again, some of it is the long introduction…And also, I've never writen from one of there's prespective exept for maybe "Journals", it's kinda different... Refreshing...

Anyways, let me know what you think! "Z" is next! We're almost done, folks! HANG IN THERE!

OH! And the alternate version of this story WAS going to be Rukia as a prostitute and charging Ichigo actual currency yen and they wouldn't know who the other was until the deed was done… which one should I have gone with? Let me know in your review!


	26. Z: Zanpaktou

Last chapter, it's sad to see it end… But, alas, here we are…

Some serious thanking is needed. For the inspiration and staying up late, but mostly for all those who have supported this story… even with my terrible updating…

Thanks.

* * *

ZANPAKUTOS

The late hours of the night seemed to gradually move on, Ichigo holding a sleeping Rukia in his arms, her slumber light.

Kissing the top of her head, he looked out the window. An ordinary summer night crept through Kurakura, a full moon casting shadows through the buildings and windows, leaving a beautifully haunting picture to gaze upon.

Ichigo shifted lower on the wall, sitting on his bed with Rukia leaned against him. It was moments like this that he loved. Sure, a good kiss or saving Rukia from an execution weren't bad either… but just to sit in stunning silence with the girl he loved with him, it was like peace was in the world, and that everything made sense…

He leaned his head on hers, closing his eyes and breathing the scent of her hair, some gentle flower smell, taking in her everything. Everything about her that made everything worthwhile to him.

Again he kissed the top of her head, leaving his lips there, so amazed with the girl in his arms, the one he finally could call his after being through hell and back with her.

A trip he would do all over again if he had to.

A chirping noise was going off, looking on his desk, the hollow tracker was lit and buzzing away, unaware of the sleeping woman in his arms.

He sighed, turning Rukia's chin to greet her face with his, her lips with his, smiling as she gradually opened her drowsy eyes.

"Hey, idiot." She yawned almost affectionately.

"Hey stupid." He replied, some sort of tenderness in the insult.

She looked over, saw the vibrating phone and put her head back into Ichigo's chest, placing a moan there.

"Can't we just ignore it…" She mumbled a groan into his clothes.

"Hey, I was the one awake, miss sleeping beauty." He teased lightly.

She took her head out of his shirt, smirking. "I guess, but maybe that's what made me…" –yawn- "more sleepy…"

"Come on, beautiful." He said, rising off the bed, bringing her with him. "It is our job, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… fine…" She trailed off, separating from her body as Ichigo did the same, grabbing the phone and smiling at each other before running off to the hollow.

---

"See? Did we really need to come all the way out here, just for that pathetic thing?" Rukia questioned, sheathing Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo merely placing Zangetsu into the ground, leaving the zanpakuto vertical and upright.

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, Ichigo wrapping his arms around Rukia, his head resting on hers.

"We _are_ on duty, tonight…" he half-heartedly fought with her.

"Mm." she sighed back in response, bringing herself closer to his warm body.

They embraced, moon light shining down upon the two, a warm faint wind would half heartedly try to blow the fading leaves from the tree, but with no prevail. She breathed in his sent… that musky, heavy pleasurable smell; barely noticeable now that it was late, closing her eyes to take him in. Tightening her grip on him as she felt him do the same, wrapping each other in the same feeling they shared.

"I love you, jerk."

"I love you too, fool.

She loosened her tight grip on him, and his on her, returning to a soft hold on the other… enjoying the warmth of the other… the bond between them didn't need words or poetry to describe it. It just had to be seen.

"Ichigo… what's wrong?" Rukia questioned as the man she was embracing suddenly started to tense… a small noise escaping from his throat, almost sounding choked…

Rukia pulled away a bit, her arms still wrapped around his waist, looking into his eyes.

"Ichigo, tell me." She inquired, confused violet eyes explored auburn, searching for her answer.

She squinted in confusion, focusing more on his eyes… yellow irises where filling in the brown, and black replacing the white that surrounded the forming yellow…

'_His Hollow!'_ She thought frantically, stepping away, slowly, unbelieving. _'When did that come back?! It's been… years!'_

Suddenly, Ichigo's head turned its direction to Rukia in a sick, sharp movement, wearing that sinister smile, leering at her.

"Rukia…" It said, an echo-y sort of twisted voice sounded through its mouth, making her shiver in just hearing it. "Why the King does spend an awful lot of time with you, an awful, awful lot. So what is it that makes you just so _special_?"

Frozen in the situation at hand, Rukia only looked at him, wide eyed, but slowly determination was filling her.

"Ichigo! I know you can hear me! Fight him! Win, dammit!" She yelled, her voice hurting from the great strength she used in projecting over to the demon in Ichigo's body.

"Sorry, the King's not home, but I'm here! Can I leave your sweetheart a message?"

A cackle rang out on the other wise peaceful night, piercing the air almost as thunder, shaking Rukia to her core.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She told the Hollow. "I know Ichigo will win! He will defeat you!"

"Mm… should we place a wager on this?" He said, plucking Zangetsu out of the ground, grabbing the hilt, turning the blade towards Rukia.

"You gamble your life and I'll gamble Ichigo's life! No sense in keeping him alive if I have to wait a few years to take control again!"

The Hollow's screeched laugh once again shook the skies themselves as Rukia unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki.

"Nobody is going to die tonight." She whispered dangerously, well knowing that it could hear her.

The yellow and blacken eyes shimmered in a smile, giving Zangetsu a few swings before taking a stance, that chilling grin on its face.

"We'll see about that, Miss Kuchiki!"

And with that, he took his first step towards her.

---

Running towards her with a gasping laugh escaping before he swung for her, straight and true, but she quickly dodged, sliding further down the road.

"Ah! The girl knows how to play!" It hooted, stopping to turn to face the small woman who was breathing deeply with almost hidden panic.

But as much as Ichigo knew her, he did too. She was a good little creature, a mask that was almost perfected in the art of hiding the emotions of the heart and the shock of the brain. But they both knew that it could easily be broken, shattered with just the right words…

"How are you going to win, Kuchiki?" The Hollow taunted, its eyes flitting from place to place, glancing for any weakness that he might have not paid attention to or looked over.

It bit its tongue between his temporary, almost its permanent teeth. Enjoying the way that he knew if he applied a bit more pressure, it would bleed… but it didn't what the King's blood… it wanted _hers._

It wasn't easy breaking a person, but their greatest strength was always their greatest weakness.

The Hollow knew what she had done to its King. She made the sky clear, clouds disappear and the rain stopped, halted, disappeared.

And it pissed the Hollow inside of him off.

Ichigo hated rain, and that meant that it had to love the steady downpour that used to be in his mind and heart. It was the rules of the game. If Ichigo loved something, the inner Hollow had to despise it. It went both ways, though. If he loved something, the Hollow had to destroy it.

And he knew the one thing he had to destroy, and his eyes were looking right at her…

---

'_Think… think! Dammit Rukia! Think!'_ She fought her mind, thinking of a way to get Ichigo… but she couldn't exactly get into his mind, she had a hard enough time doing that without his Hollow wielding his sword against her…

A sinful smile from the Hollow, and it was gone, flashed stepped into nothingness. Turning to her left, she saw him start to emerge, holding up her zanpakuto in time to have the blades crash together.

But what she heard was screaming, of her own Sode no Shirayuki and Ichigo's Zangetsu, screaming as lovers blades crossed in a fight over life, neither would accept defeat or death, not death of themselves… but of their match.

They would not allow the other to die, and in doing so, neither would live…

--

It sneered, its eyes tingling with delight, the small girl before him struggling to keep on her feet as he pressed his sword harder against hers…

…And that's when it happened.

The Hollow could barely hear it, hardly even a sound, but it somehow rang in his ears… the sound of screaming.

One was of Zangetsu, a cry of pain that only a heart could describe to one that had none. The other, a women, Sode no Shirayuki, the opposing sword against his. Her scream told of fury that someone had begun to hurt her match, and yell of anguish of the thought of hurting the one who stopped all the pain that others had caused…

It made a slight quake go through him, that two swords where as united as the people they belonged to, protesting this act of violence against the other. Knowing that there could never be anyone who could fill the void that the other had filled…

Hearts that bleed for the other, the one that matched theirs in perfect tune and rhythm.

The ones that understood a look, a movement… even one simple word.

And the ones that couldn't go on if the other fell.

The Hollow took this all into consideration, wondering for a slight second on how that must feel…

It pressed the screaming sword against its counterpart, savoring as the screams of torment increased their volume...

'_Must feel pretty damn annoying…'_ It thought, smiling as the girl before him trembled of the strength he was forcing out of her.

---

Screaming. He could hear it; somehow it was everywhere, shrieking around him…

He sad up, looking over the buildings he had come to know as…

'_Shit...' _He thought… it had happened. This sensation of the sinking in his stomach, his head, his heart…

His Hollow had gotten out… and he was right by Rukia when he took over…

'_Rukia!' _He said… or thought he said. He yelled her name, but not a sound came from his mouth.

'_Shit!'_ He thought again… it seemed as if everything was underwater, blurred into one sound, one thought…

'_I need to save her…'_ He told himself. _'No. I __have__ to save her.'_

---

Side stepping another attack, Rukia looked over to the Hollowed eyed Ichigo, he was panting, mostly because he was laughing in-between his heavy breathing.

"Ichigo's not responding to your calls, Rukia! Maybe you should hang up and try again!" He antagonized, throwing with it a signature laugh.

"Ichigo! You better be fighting in there because I'm fighting for you and I will NOT let you die!" She shouted, taking another breath before yelling, "I love you, dammit! Come back to me!"

"You ready for another round, love?"

Rukia froze at the word; the name Ichigo would call her in a moment of deep affection.

Of kisses and long talks.

Of staying up all night to see the sunrise.

Or just in a random, devoted moment of tenderness.

She cringed, gripping the hilt that much harder, determination filled her mind as tears started to fill her eyes.

"You do not call me that." She spoke softly, yet feeding him every word carefully. "Only one person calls me that, and I will only hear it spoken from him!" She finished, yelling. Her stance back into place, ready to fight the demon with every fiber to get back the one who would call her "love" and mean it.

The black and gold eyes merely shimmered with anticipation.

"Love, don't you get it?" he smiled, if possible, wider with more wickedness seeping through, "I've just been playing, now's the real fight!"

And with another wild cry of laughter, he came to attack her.

---

'_Rukia… RUKIA!'_ Ichigo was roaring, frantically trying to find a voice in a world that suddenly seemed underwater…

His mind was in pursuit of how to get out, to get back in control and find a way to get to her, the only one that really mattered…

"Rukia!" He whispered, suddenly realizing that it was said, barely audible above the screams of his Zanpakuto and hers…

And suddenly, with that one word, he felt as if he was already closer to getting back into his body, his life, their life…

"Rukia!" he kept repeating and it kept growing louder, each time reverberating in his chest…

"Rukia!" He roared, though it came out more as if he were speaking normally…

"Rukia…" He returned to a whisper, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" He finished with a yell, feeling something picking him up as white engulfed him…

---

Rukia saw the attack coming, the Hollow not even using a Flash Step, but instead was giving her the opportunity to see the attack.

The laughter, that sickening laughter, it was killing her.

"Good bye, Love!"

She held her sword in a futile attempt to block the assault knowing it would never hold, the Hollow in the air, ready to come down upon her, when she faintly heard it, a yell from Ichigo…

"I will not let you die!"

---

Ichigo was in his body, but something felt wrong, something was terribly wrong.

He felt his vision take place, from the flash of white to the darkness of the night, the full moon casting its haze into the night sky…

He gasped, something was very wrong…

He looked down, and into his chest was a sword, one of pure white, one that was as beautiful as its wielder.

And that's when his eyes met hers. She was smiling with closed lips, but her eyes… they were full of pain…

Then he realized the Zanpakuto in his hands, the blade running from his hands on the hilt, to the end, somewhere buried deep into her chest…

"Ichigo…" She panted, still keeping that pained smile. "Welcome back, dumb ass. Took ya long enough…"

With that, she took her sword out of him, causing him to give into a slight moan, standing long enough to withdraw his from her flesh.

They fell, side by side, the same way, landing with their faces inches apart.

"Rukia…" He felt tears in his eyes, pricking the corners as breathing was getting harder to do with each trembling gasp.

"You could've been happy…" She cut him off, squinting her eyes shut as a wave of pain hit her, opening them again to look him in the eyes. "You could've been a normal person with no danger, had a typical life, not to have… dealt with me…"

"I didn't start living until I met you, Rukia." He said, lacing his fingers with hers painfully, the tips of his fingers loosing feeling and warmth. "I didn't know how to live until I met you."

He paused, tears now rolling off his face. "I didn't have a reason to live until I met you."

She too smiled her eyes also over flowing with tears.

"I'm so sorry… If I had been stronger… quicker… you wouldn't… we wouldn't…"

"Ichigo…" she cut him off again. "I wouldn't have it any other way; I couldn't live without you anyway."

And for some reason, the guilt of killing his wife left him, leaving him like the feeling in his legs… feeling a cold numb take over…

But somehow, this dying was peaceful; the end was near, the final of the show… No deep regrets, no feeling sorry or scared…

And even though it hurt like hell, he scooted closer to her, resting his head against hers, breathing deep rattling breaths.

"Life was a rush, huh?" He said, grimacing in pain, gritting his teeth together.

"Only with you." She said; her eyes now flooded with tears, her body shaking with deep unnatural breaths.

"What happens after this, Rukia?" He asked, afraid now that there would be nothing, that he would lose her, forever. He didn't know if he could handle that thought right now…

"I don't know… but this isn't the end… not for us." She responded, her body shaking, weakly coughing, blood running down the side of her mouth…

Suddenly, two shadows loomed over them; one was of a man, the other a woman, shadows against the moon light…

"Ichigo." He heard Zangetsu, low and almost mournful.

"Rukia…" Sode no Shirayuki said, a deep hurt in her voice.

He couldn't glance over to see them, but knew they were there.

"Hey guys, came to join the final farewell?" He said, giving into a sudden gasp of pain.

"You have mere minuets…" Zangetsu said, Ichigo seeing his shadow turning away from him.

"Enjoy what time you have left…" Sode no Shirayuki finished for him, her also turning away, the two Zanpakuto spirits leaving together.

For some reason, even though Zangetsu was gone, Ichigo still felt some of him with him, some of him residing in his soul, a piece with him forever. He raised a corner of his mouth, and somehow knew that Rukia still had some of Sode no Shirayuki with her too.

"I love you." Rukia said, panting, words where becoming harder to form, harder to say.

"I love you too, Love." Ichigo said softly, finally pressing his lips against hers in one last goodbye… gentle and intentional, lingering there as he felt the world starting to go fuzzy and black…

He pulled away, his world darkening without his consent, feeling his eye lids close as Rukia's did, following him into their next adventure.

He squeezed her hand, one last time, feeling it being returned as the world dimmed from view.

* * *

THE END


End file.
